Goodbye to Yesterday
by Mirlana
Summary: (Avant, CA : TWS) Ce n'était qu'une simple mission. Tuer la cible et retourner à la base, cependant Rumlow n'avait pas prévu que James ferait son apparition. Maintenant, il allait devoir retrouver le soldat de l'hiver, sinon c'était sa propre mort qu'il devra rapporter à HYDRA...(Terminé)
1. 1 : Indulgence

_Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! De nouveau sur Captain America, j'espère que cette petite histoire avant CA : TWS vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à commenter et à aimer si vous avez apprécié ! Bonne lecture! (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Indulgence**

* * *

 **L** e liquide brun tournoyait au fond de la bouteille en verre. Par la fenêtre, un rayon lumineux fit refléter des éclats étincelants dans la pièce froide. Grâce à cette bouteille, ces rayons prenaient différentes formes par-delà la frontière du matériel. À l'intérieur, la couleur brune du liquide prenait deux teintes, claires et foncées selon l'éclairage, donnant l'impression d'un mélange entre deux éléments distincts.

L'homme qui tenait ce précieux liquide ne constata pas cette beauté et goûta le breuvage, la lèvre au bord du précipice. Sans un verre, il apprécia du moins sa saveur comme il appréciait une bière de bon marché. La bouteille inclinée, le liquide ne prit pas longtemps pour s'engouffrer, l'aspergeant de toutes ses saveurs exquises. Il but une simple gorgée modérée car le whisky cognait déjà au fond de sa gorge, et il n'avait pas envie de s'étouffer s'il buvait tout d'un coup sec. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et reposa la bouteille dans le mini-bar chic qu'il avait déjà ouvert pour voir ce qu'il contenait d'intéressant.

Sans aucune politesse, cet homme était assis sur le rebord du bureau. Les papiers traînaient partout, mélangés sous des dossiers ou des notes écrites à la va-vite. Il n'en avait que faire de cette paperasse ridicule, son appartement devait être pire que ce joli désordre sur cette table. Il n'était pas chez lui ce soir, plutôt en mission et prenait un malin plaisir à imaginer cet appartement comme étant à lui. Ce bureau était spacieux, la qualité même de son bois en disait long. Le parquet sentait le bois véritable et les murs étaient jonchés d'un papier peint avec des motifs de vieille monarchie française. La pièce puait le bourgeois qui ne savait que faire de son argent, prêt à payer même du papier toilette en soie pour se torcher le cul. Son visage se mit à grimacer en se voyant à la place de ce gars. C'était répugnant et rien n'était à son goût, il reprit encore un peu de la bouteille pour oublier rapidement cette image écœurante.

Ses pieds commencèrent à taper contre la table du bureau alors que le liquide continuait à glisser chaudement dans son organisme. Il était face à la porte, attendant depuis une heure déjà, la seule horloge de la pièce qui tapait constamment pour chaque seconde passée l'indiqua le foutu temps qu'il perdait à ne rien faire ici. Leur gars était foutrement en retard, et il avait horreur de ce genre de personnes.

Le temps qui passait le convainquait dangereusement à se laisser aller et fermer l'œil d'après l'heure tardive. Si seulement il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce pour baisser sa garde un instant, afin de souffler. En effet, un autre homme d'une envergure musclée et plus jeune que lui se tenait à ses côtés, un peu plus loin tout de même car il préférait garder ses distances de sécurité. Son regard était grave et froid, c'était exactement le genre de chose qui pouvait le tenir éveiller une nuit entière. Ce mec ne le quittait pas des yeux, la pièce ne l'intéressait pas alors il s'occupait à sa manière c'est-à-dire en le fixant, pour ne rater aucun ordre de son commandant. Dans la pénombre, l'homme sur le bureau ne voyait pas clairement et surtout ce qu'il faisait pour être précis. En tout cas, pour le moment, ces mains étaient mises en évidence car il croisait ses bras au niveau de son buste. Le dos collé contre le mur, l'homme dans l'ombre était resté debout depuis le moment où ils étaient arrivés. Même si leur cible les prenait par surprise, il serait trop faible pour attaquer, l'homme mystérieux pouvait très bien l'avoir d'un seul mouvement. La seule chose qui devait les préoccuper selon lui, c'était de faire passer ce temps élastique.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant puis celui qui tenait la bouteille déversa un peu de son élixir dans un verre propre qu'il sortit du bar afin de partager. Il le montra dans un geste quelque peu triomphant et afficha un sourire qu'il trouva assez ravissant pour ne pas effrayer l'assassin qu'il connaissait à peine.

'' - Un peu de whisky, soldat ? ''

L'interpellé se releva de sa posture à l'abandon et secoua la tête en signe de refus. L'autre homme haussa les épaules et but à sa place, pas besoin de gâcher le service gratuit.

'' - Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? '' Continua-t-il dans sa lancée.

Une seconde de trop s'écoula pour qu'il ne prenne sa réponse avec certitude, un temps d'hésitation qui n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

'' - Brock Rumlow. ''

'' - Appelle-moi Brock, tu veux bien ? ''

Brock termina à peine sa phrase que la porte se mit à claquer, le soldat s'enfonça encore plus dans l'obscurité alors qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans son champ de vision. La lumière derrière cette personne l'empêcha de voir son visage. Le soldat se trouvait dans la même situation et intervint en claquant la porte afin d'effacer toute source aveuglante. Le noir reprit sa place, enfin ils pouvaient voir qui était-ce. Leur homme était enfin arrivé.

Brock profita de son moment d'inattention pour attraper son flingue dans son étui. Il jeta un regard sur l'autre homme dans la pénombre qui maintenant, garder fermement la seule sortie de cette pièce. Sa seule et unique chance de survie.

'' - C'est par là qu'on regarde. ''

Rumlow claqua des doigts et les yeux de leur cible revinrent vers lui. D'abord la surprise se lisait sur son visage puis une crainte qui s'amplifia jusqu'à le rendre horrifié alors que rien n'avait encore débuté.

'' - Si j'me trompe pas, vous êtes monsieur Da Silva plus connu sous le nom de Bob. Vous savez pourquoi on est là ? ''

'' - Ecoutez, si vous voulez de l'argent...''

Le bruit de la munition mise en place calma l'homme qui s'arrêta de parler, Rumlow venait d'engager le chien et ces mots étaient très mal choisis pour une première phrase. Toujours le même baratin, inutile et futile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait durer le suspense, au final chaque cible dans ses missions devait mourir. Un homme qui disparaît aux yeux du monde, il n'était qu'une poussière de pacotille et les gens le pleureront pendant une semaine et puis c'était fini. L'homme ne sera plus rien qu'une seule pensée dont on dira qu'il n'avait pas assez vécu et que la vie ne l'avait pas épargné.

Brock se leva de la table et s'avança placidement vers lui jusqu'à ce que son canon touche le menton de Da Silva. Son parfum puait à un kilomètre, une tonne de litres pour cacher son odeur corporelle et surtout pour cacher sa transpiration. Il le tenait en joue, sa cible transpirait tel un gros porc. La sueur coulait sur son front et ses cheveux en étaient déjà trempés, il ne le savait pas aussi faible que ça.

'' - Oh mais ce n'est pas une affaire d'argent, c'est plus grand encore. ''

'' - HYDRA. '' Bafoua-t-il.

'' - Exact, on est enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. ''

Rumlow afficha un sourire rassurant qui contamina aussitôt l'homme. Lui aussi lui souriait mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace tellement que la peur l'écrasait. La tension dans la pièce diminua d'un cran, le commandant baissa son arme et la déchargea pour montrer sa bonne volonté.

'' - Ils m'ont envoyé... ''

Il s'arrêta net pour jeter un œil au soldat qui attendait sans un seul mot.

'' - _Nous_ , plutôt... Pour vous dire que la dernière transaction s'est mal déroulée, expliqua-t-il en remettant son costume en bonne et due forme. Je pense que vous avez eu le mot. ''

Da Silva recula ce que remarqua nettement Rumlow qui baissa les yeux pour voir ces pieds bouger. Puis il releva le regard, attendant la bonne réponse de sa part.

'' - C'est-à-dire qu'on m'a signalé qu'il y a eu quelques complications. ''

Sans prévenir, Brock poussa l'homme si fort en arrière que celui-ci se prit les pieds avec l'autre soldat toujours derrière lui. L'homme se figea quand son dos le heurta, et se remit droit immédiatement. La sueur lui était très dérangeante, Da Silva passa sa main sur son front pour l'enlever et ça ne sera pas la dernière fois.

'' - Quelques complications ? Allez, Bob... tu peux trouver mieux. ''

'' - Dîtes-leur de me donner une semaine, le temps que je trouve une nouvelle planque. La police m'a à l'œil, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un faux pas pour le moment. ''

Un fil de fer glissa autour de son cou, les yeux bleus de l'homme s'ouvrirent un peu plus, la stupéfaction frappa son visage puis la panique émergea. Par réflexe, il mit ses mains autour du fil afin de l'écarter ou l'enlever si possible mais l'assassin le serrait déjà si fort que le sang griffait son cou et ses doigts.

'' - Et ces quelques complications, bien sûr vous allez les garder pour vous. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que votre valise est prête, que la famille vous attend en Europe et que le billet d'avion est prêt pour ce soir. ''

Il reprit la bouteille de whisky et renversa la moitié sur sa tête et l'autre partie sur le tapis, les rideaux et enfin les chaises. À présent, cet homme puait beaucoup mieux, une odeur qui passait naturellement et sans difficulté dans ses narines. Il lâcha la bouteille qui se fracassa en mille morceaux et agrippa fermement sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

'' - Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se savoir lâche ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait exactement de se savoir bientôt mort...de savoir que votre famille va vous rejoindre après ? Vous connaissez les risques du métier, HYDRA n'accepte aucun échec. Et puis le temps c'est de l'argent, non ? Tue-le. ''

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, le soldat l'étrangla par le biais du fils en y mettant toute sa force. Ses mains serrèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace. Leur cible se mit à convulser violemment, les larmes relâchées tombèrent en trombes sur ses grosses joues de bébé. La sueur se mélangea à l'alcool et mouilla le tailleur noir qu'il portait. Rumlow continuait à le regarder fixement sans afficher le moindre signe de pitié, il rencontrait la même scène pour chaque mission. Il voyait la vie s'effacer de ses yeux alors qu'il devait penser à tout, sans doute à sa femme et sa fille, une balle chacune dans leur tête par une autre équipe. L'organisme de sa victime réagit à la privation d'air, une autre convulsion puis ce fut le relâchement total. Il n'y avait plus que le soldat qui le maintenait encore debout sur ses pieds. Celui-ci enleva le fil ensanglanté, et puisque plus rien ne le retenait alors il chuta littéralement les yeux vides.

De sa poche, Rumlow sortit son briquet et ouvrit aléatoirement un coffret sur la table. Il y trouva comme il le pensait des cigares rangés et en piqua un de qualité. Se calant contre le bureau, il l'alluma et inspira une bouffée savoureuse. Il l'expira sans ménagement sur le visage du soldat, toujours inexpressif. Ce gars avait des yeux perçants aussi bleu que l'océan exploitait sur Terre. Aucune réaction, le visage neutre. Le vrai parfait soldat qu'HYDRA pouvait demander. Ou fabriquer.

'' - Que fait-on du corps ? '' Demanda-t-il mécaniquement.

'' - Laisse-le là, je vais faire cramer cet endroit. Si le S.H.I.E.L.D fourre son cul, HYDRA le fera passer pour un incendie accidentel. Fin de l'histoire et l'affaire, classée sans suite. ''

Rumlow tapota son cigare et fit tomber la cendre au sol, il imprégna le beau tapis en l'étalant de ses grosses bottes noires. En levant le regard, il vit que l'assassin n'avait pas bougé. L'homme le dévorait à présent du regard, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ?

'' - Quoi ? ''

Alors c'était ça le grand héros américain, le regard perdu, un visage neutre, une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux bruns mi-longs qui lui arrivaient bientôt aux épaules. Avec un esprit vagabond, des mains salies par le sang de ses victimes. Pouvait-il encore être cet homme parfaitement sain et courageux ? C'était donc lui, le réputé James Barnes.

'' - Rien,'' finit-il par avouer en détournant le regard sur le côté.

Ce laps de temps lui parut trop long pour qu'il n'ait rien d'autre en tête. Rumlow posa son cigare toujours fumant sur la table, décidé de lui faire cracher les pensées de son cerveau maltraité. Le fumeur éjecta finalement le cigare d'une pichenette et se releva en position. Il avança droit devant son homme de main qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de la situation. Brock s'arrêta juste assez pour ne pas le toucher, leurs visages étaient proches, si proches qu'ils pouvaient presque se toucher du nez. Il pouvait même y sentir son souffle épais et chaud lui caresser le visage. Son air se mêla drôlement à son odeur, il expira le dernier reste de fumée de ses narines et resta à le regarder cligner des yeux.

'' - Redit-le moi en face, cette fois. ''

Lentement, Barnes cligna encore une fois des yeux le laissant croire que la situation l'ennuyait ou qu'elle n'avait pas tant d'importance car le feu derrière eux crépitait de plus en plus. La flamme avait déjà démarré, elle devait avoir pris du volume depuis qu'il avait balancé son cigare au milieu des flaques de whisky. La fumée se propagea autour de son champ de vision et étouffa le reste d'air pur dans la salle, ils devaient rapidement évacuer mais le soldat savait aussi bien que lui qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Sans le savoir mais juste en le déduisant, les deux personnes savaient qu'elles étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre, or Rumlow savait déjà la fin de cette histoire. Personne ne lui tenait tête et quand il donnait un ordre, il aimait beaucoup qu'on lui obéisse et particulièrement lui, dont le temps ne l'avait pas affecté ni consumé.

Comme il l'avait anticipé, le soldat craqua, en quelque sorte, et ne chercha pas à s'expliquer car aucune réponse était bonne ni attendue. Rumlow intercepta au lieu de cela son poing qu'il avait de diriger sur son visage. Juste à temps, il bloqua sa tentative d'une main tremblante tellement que l'énergie y était concentrée. Dans sa paume, il ressentit la puissance de frappe mais aussi la froideur de son acte qu'il nommera de désespéré.

'' - T'es un putain de mauvais menteur, tu le sais ça ? ''

Rumlow se surprit à sourire alors que dans cette situation, il trouva sa phrase légèrement déplacée et surtout osée face à un gars dressé à tuer depuis des décennies avec les veines nourries par un générique du super sérum.

Le regard du soldat d'HYDRA avait pris en intensité, oui ses yeux brillaient de rage lui qui était plutôt de sang-froid.. Brock savait que quelque chose clochait, et il avait touché dans le mille, le soldat aurait dû partir comme d'habitude en direction de la voiture qui les attendait pour retenir à la base. En aucun cas il aurait dû rester sur place, à attendre l'inévitable passivement.

À son tour, il lui balança sa farouche réponse de son autre main tentant vainement de lui mettre une énorme droite pour qu'il puisse s'en rappeler même après les chocs électriques. Mais son adversaire était coriace et se baissa avant, évitant le coup de justesse. Toutefois, il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, leur combat venait tout juste de débuter, et maintenant, l'assassin prit le dessus en le renversant sur le tapis par un balayage du pied. Rumlow ne vit pas la contre-attaque arriver et tomba aussi bêtement qu'une personne attendant gentiment de se faire frapper. Sa tête cogna par terre mais le choc n'était que passager et le laissa pleinement conscient pour pouvoir attraper son revolver. Changement de règle, il visa et tira deux coups à la suite.

 _Ne blesse jamais le soldat. Il est beaucoup plus important que toi_ lui disait-on souvent. Il en avait, royalement, rien à foutre maintenant. Ces paroles se répétèrent dans sa tête telle une comptine joyeuse alors qu'il commençait à perdre confiance en lui lorsqu'il vit ses balles manquer désespérément sa cible. Ce gars était sur-entraîné, il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus mais prendre à temps, son poignard pour décaler son pistolet et dévier ainsi la trajectoire des balles, merde il fallait le faire.

'' - Si c'est une révolte fait-le correctement en me tuant petit. Mais tu connais le dicton, coupe une tête et blablabla. ''

Il ne put s'empêcher de tousser tellement que l'incendie dévora tout sur son passage, il pouvait voir les flammes danser et réfléchir contre les murs. Le soldat sur lui ne semblait pas aussi paniqué qu'il devait l'être, il n'avait que faire de la pièce ou même de sa propre vie. Son couteau se cala contre sa gorge le poussant à calculer à nouveau la situation. Ce gars était-il vraiment prêt à l'égorger et mettre sa vie en péril par la suite ? S'il ne revenait pas en vie avec lui, ils allaient le traquer jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Ou alors, le mercenaire voulait ressentir cette sensation de pouvoir et revenir comme si de rien n'était. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se rebeller, Rumlow insulta silencieusement les scientifiques et leur mauvais boulot dans sa tête, et voilà que c'était sur lui que tout retombait. Il se retrouvait au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

'' - Je...sais. ''

 _Oh vraiment ?_ Pensa Brock, s'il le savait qu'il le termine maintenant point barre. À vouloir tourner autour du pot, cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. L'envie de lui crier dessus était coincée en travers de la gorge, s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider peut-être qu'il allait se tuer lui-même juste pour le voir dans la merde. L'homme le tenait en joue, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de plus ? Des spectateurs ou réfléchissait-il à une méthode horrible pour faire couler le sang le plus possible ? La réponse traversa son esprit, c'était peut-être stupide mais il comprit. Il avait enfin déchiffré le vrai sentiment derrière la rage, et le faux calme apparent de ses yeux pâles.

'' - Tu n'es pas perdu. Enfin, pas exactement. ''

 _Je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie._

'' - Non, je crois que j'ai mieux : ravi de faire ta connaissance, _Bucky._ ''

Le voile disparut instantanément et le masque de la passivité se brisa, Brock avait détruit toutes ses chances de survivre, pour lui-même d'abord et lui aussi. Ne jamais lui révéler son nom ou une partie de son passé était la première règle à suivre strictement. Il venait de la transgresser comme un stupide gosse qui voulait voir sa mère se mettre en colère contre sa bêtise, il en payerait douloureusement les conséquences si l'homme qui tenait l'arme blanche n'était pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Or, il avait encore bon cette fois-ci car ce n'était pas le soldat qui était perdu, mais James Barnes en personne, perdu dans ce corps qui n'était plus à lui et ni à ce son monde inconnu à ses yeux. Le soldat n'avait jamais été aussi expressif en ce moment même.

'' - Comment tu as trouvé ? '' Le questionna-t-il sans difficulté.

L'étreinte de son couteau se serra plus contre sa peau, il sentit des picotements le parcourir à cet endroit. Il avait dû lui couper la peau, un trait, et faire couler le sang. La chaleur de la pièce le consuma dans sa tenue de combat. Voilà une autre raison pour mourir ou quitter ce lieu au plus vite.

'' - C'est comme ça qu'il t'appelait, nan ? Steve. ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Non ? ''

Barnes l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt, abandonnant son arme afin de le soulever et le mettre sur pied.

'' - Comment as-tu su, maintenant ? ''

'' - Oh. Regarde-toi dans un miroir, t'es juste comme lui. Si c'est ça que t'appelles cacher...c'est pas gagné. ''

Ses yeux bleus parurent se rétrécir face à cette révélation, c'était comme s'il venait de l'effrayer juste avec un simple mauvais tour de passe-passe. Même quand le soldat se rebellait et s'attaquait aux médecins embauchés par HYDRA, il n'y avait que rage pure et là, il y avait un autre sentiment, incompréhensible mais vivant. Peut-être que la tristesse venait de toucher une corde sensible.

Rumlow profita de son inattention pour atteindre son propre couteau qu'il cachait dans sa botte. Il lança son coup pour pouvoir le planter et le faire bouger. Cependant, Barnes n'avait pas entièrement baissé sa garde et réagit au quart de tour. Son bras cybernétique stoppa la lame, mais le mécanisme grinça à cause de l'objet tranchant.

Énervé, Barnes utilisa ce même bras pour cogner dans son abdomen de toutes ses forces, coupant tout souffle restant dans ses poumons. Le noir total survint aussitôt tandis que son corps pencha vers l'avant. Quelque chose bloqua sa chute, il devina que c'était lui seul qu'il le retenait. Ensuite, il ne sentit que la sensation d'être soulevé et porté. Venant de ce soldat obéissant, il ne comprenait pas ce dernier geste. L'essentiel était qu'il n'allait pas le tuer mais pour le moment, il ne pensa plus à la suite des événements car il sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale.


	2. 2 : Corrompre

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Corrompre

* * *

 **L** e sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait apprécié, c'était devenu une envie, un manque et puis, il l'avait complètement mise de côté. Le travail, il bossait énormément jusqu'à ce que le temps lui échappe et qu'il perde le contrôle total de toutes ses heures. Entre ses deux identités, les missions s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, quand il en terminait une c'était une deuxième qui se ramenait sur sa table. Rumlow n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser abattre sur autant de boulots mais il aimerait parfois avoir du temps pour lui. S'il travaillait les jours de la semaine avec le SHIELD, ces journées de repos se résumaient à faire des rapports à HYDRA ou travailler la nuit pour rattraper son retard de la journée.

Et cette fois, quelqu'un l'avait poussé à se coucher, aussi longtemps que le coup porté à sa tête était puissant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était endormi ou plutôt inconscient, dans les vapes mais lorsqu'il émergea à la surface, ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément.

Il ne pouvait pas se réveiller calmement avec un coup violent porté douloureusement sur la tête. Son sang semblait avoir coulé sur son visage et son œil droit en était gêné car maintenant, il s'était desséché contre sa peau. Rumlow n'était pas du tout en sécurité et surtout, pas face à cet assassin, assis juste devant lui sur une chaise en bois. La lumière du jour éblouissait son visage, il referma immédiatement les yeux, aveuglé par autant de lumière, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau en se peignant de la luminosité de la pièce. Quand sa peau s'étira, elle entraîna une décharge douloureuse qui explosa dans sa tête. Ce putain d'assassin aurait dû le frapper à la nuque, peut-être que la douleur serait moins importante comme à présent.

En essayant de s'extirper, il vit qu'il était attaché à sa chaise. Ses mains était reliées en arrière et enserrées entre elles avec une corde, aussi sèche que pouvait être ses lèvres craquelées. Mal au crâne, attaché, et une soif dévorante. La journée ne pouvait pas aussi bien démarrer.

Au même instant, quelque chose s'abattit sur sa blessure faisant naître des picotements à cause du liquide imprégné dans ce bout de tissu. Tout de suite, il bascula sa tête pour ne plus recevoir ce produit qui devait être du désinfectant ou alors de l'alcool si le soldat n'y connaissait rien ou n'avait rien d'autre sous la main. Il s'était approché de lui sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive, il en était presque indigné par la conséquence de cette bosse sur sa tête. À présent, les deux hommes se frôlaient et respiraient le même air dans ce périmètre. Le soldat continua son cirque en y posant à nouveau son tissu au même endroit, ignorant les râlements de Brock.

'' - Ça fait mal ? ''

'' - À ton avis ? Crétin. ''

L'insulte sortit de sa bouche un peu trop facilement qu'il se demanda s'il aurait dû se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'était pas du tout en position de dire quoi que ce soit.

'' - Je suis désolé. ''

'' - Je suis dans une merde pas possible et toi tu...attends, tu quoi ? ''

Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ou hallucinait-il réveillé ? Il arrêta de gesticuler sur sa chaise, la bouche à moitié ouverte, manquant les mots alors que l'assassin ne bougea pas avec sa compresse.

'' - Je suis désolé. ''

Ses oreilles ne croyaient pas ce qu'elles entendaient. Son ravisseur fit demi-tour et alla jeter le bout de tissu à la poubelle. Le parquet grinçait sous ses pieds, Rumlow profita de cet instant pour réfléchir intelligemment à ce qu'il devait faire. D'abord, faire attention à son environnement, ils étaient tous les deux dans un appartement à première vue, immense et lui n'était certainement pas le propriétaire. Brock se trouvait au milieu de la pièce qui chevauchait entre le salon et l'ouverture de la cuisine typiquement américaine. Le lieu de vie n'est pas habité, le vrai propriétaire ou locataire avait déserté depuis des lustres, il ne restait que des vieux meubles inutiles et un canapé enveloppé sous une nappe blanche. Il n'y avait que de la poussière par-dessus, les plus beaux objets avaient déjà déménagé dans un autre chez-soi vivant. Sa fenêtre à sa gauche donnait un aperçu sur un immeuble monté en briques d'un rouge usé par la tempête du temps. Il y avait de nombreuses fenêtres, chacune affichait un habitacle aux couleurs de son habitant.

Il n'avait pas le temps de voir plus que le soldat était revenu vers lui avec un verre d'eau qu'il gardait en main. Le soldat lui proposa de lui faire boire une gorgée, mais il refusa catégoriquement.

'' - Détache-moi dans ces cas-là, si t'es désolé. ''

L'homme posa le verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et vint se poster derrière lui. Rumlow ne tenta pas de tourner la tête ni de lui ordonner autre chose, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il devait savoir ce qu'il devait faire et c'était exactement cela. La corde se dénoua de ses poignets, presque libre et prêt à reprendre du poil de la bête quand un imprévu ou déjà prévu l'obligea de revenir à la case départ.

Le soldat avait en effet coupé la corde mais l'avait ensuite remplacé par des menottes qu'il devait garder à sa ceinture. Incrédule, Rumlow se laissa faire malgré lui alors qu'il voyait ses deux mains se faire menotter gentiment devant lui quand il revient lui faire face. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, et la manière douce allait bientôt se transformer pour laisser place, à la manière forte.

'' - Je ne peux pas, se justifia-t-il. Je dois mais je ne peux ne peux pas faire ça. ''

'' - Tu désobéis à un ordre direct. ''

Un éclair ravageur traversa son visage, le sentiment meurtri pouvait le pousser à s'abandonner et à l'écouter mais le cœur de Rumlow était froid et trop amer pour laisser un quelconque sentiment le déstabiliser. Face à lui, c'était un soldat, un assassin, un meurtrier. S'il n'obéissait pas, il devait en payer les conséquences de ses gestes même si les pratiques n'étaient pas tendres.

'' - Tu m'as appelé Bucky. ''

Et c'était aussi auparavant un homme du nom de James Barnes.

'' - Je l'ai fait. ''

Rumlow s'attendait à recevoir une tonne de questions sur lui, sur ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi était-il là, où était son foutu Stevie ou encore pourquoi il se retrouvait à travailler pour HYDRA maintenant. Au lieu de cela, il ne disait rien, laissant place à une longue réflexion. Avait-il l'intention de lui poser des questions avant HYDRA ? Alors, là il ne savait pas grand chose, il savait juste qu'il y avait des Soviets et un scientifique du nom de Arnim Zola.

'' - Qui est Bucky ? ''

Un vent passa entre eux et le menotté ria à gorge déployée. Au début, il s'étouffa en voulant l'arrêter au fond de lui mais il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps avant de se marrer complètement adsorber par l'absurdité que pouvait prendre cette situation.

Il se reprit de lui-même quand la blague avait maintenant un goût amer sur la langue, son dos se cala contre le dossier de la chaise en bois et sa tête pencha en arrière. Il se la jouait amnésique et pensait sûrement que le coup qu'il lui avait porté l'avait fait oublier leur petite scène de toute à l'heure mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas, il s'en rappelait parfaitement.

'' - Pose la bonne question, tu veux pas tourner au pot et j'ai pas envie de me taper ton jeu d'acteur médiocre. ''

Le visage du soldat n'avait pas changé si ce n'était que cette particularité qu'il ne remarquerait sans doute jamais lui-même mais que Rumlow pouvait apercevoir comme la vraie forme d'une pièce sous la forme qu'on lui imposait à sa fabrication. C'était sa nature même, il pouvait la modérer et l'enterrer sous une couche inflexible mais en aucun cas, la transformer pour se créer une toute autre personne. Et là, il avait affaire à une expression étrangère, quelque peu trop innocente chez lui.

'' - Quelle année sommes-nous ? ''

'' - 1945, fin de la guerre, l'Amérique a gagné... oh c'est bon, pas besoin de me faire ce regard, t'as qu'à regardé autour de toi pour te faire une idée de l'époque dont on vit. ''

'' - 21ème siècle ? ''

'' - 2014, précisément. ''

Le soldat avala la nouvelle difficilement à voir ses yeux dériver et se perdre dans l'abysse. Il avait l'air d'avoir expié tout air de ses poumons comme pour se remettre à zéro. Repartant alors sur une nouvelle respiration plus fréquente et courte pour abaisser le stress dans son système. S'il l'avait poussé ne serait-ce qu'un peu pendant sa mise à jour, il serait tombé sans essayer de résister, et se serait fracasser en mille morceaux dans son précipice. Rumlow attendit la prochaine question mais puisque celle-ci n'arriva pas, il se mit à l'aise sur sa chaise, écartant ses jambes puis tapa le talon contre le bois, comme pour dire qu'il n'aimait pas attendre à ne rien faire.

'' - Je ne peux pas être en vie. Dans cet état. ''

Rumlow lâcha un sourire inconsciemment à cette phrase, en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour être encore vivant sur cette Terre. Mais d'un autre point de vue, il avait le droit de dire qu'il était mort. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même depuis son tragique accident qui lui avait coûté un bras.

Une sonnerie sonna au milieu de la salle. Le son percuta les deux individus, et en suivant le son, Brock comprit que c'était le soldat qui retenait son téléphone portable en otage. Il pouvait reconnaître sa sonnerie ridicule choisis automatiquement et fraîchement acheté dans le commerce. Cet appel sonnait comme un rappel à l'ordre, son sourire disparut pour laisser le sérieux reprendre sa place. Le téléphone vibra avec sa sonnerie plusieurs fois à la suite, le silence de la pièce était le seul à profiter de l'air musical.

'' - Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui adviendra de nous si je ne réponds pas à cet appel. ''

S'il avait pris le temps ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour y réfléchir longuement, le soldat ne le montrait absolument pas quand il retira son téléphone qu'il cachait dans son dos. Dans sa main, il lui tendit sans craindre de le pousser à faire un mauvais pas en lui laissant la porte ouverte pour une prise de soumission. Le geste était simple, la paume de la main levée, le téléphone sonnant dans le creux et tenu entre les doigts gantés. Rien qui pouvait prévoir un piège ou un danger immédiat.

Rumlow vérifia une deuxième fois avant de se redresser et de saisir l'objet. Quand sa main attrapa le téléphone portable, naturellement il voulut le tirer vers lui mais au lieu de ça, la main du soldat continuait à l'agripper fermement. Il oubliait de préciser que c'était de son bras gauche, celle en métal. Impossible de tirer plus fort que cet homme possédait en force.

'' - Promets-moi que tu ne leur dira rien de notre conversation. ''

'' - Hein, tu crois que je suis le bon gars ? tu t'es foutrement trompé. ''

'' - Ils ne sont pas là pour te sauver. ''

La sonnerie se coupa, avant de reprendre à nouveau. Le deuxième appel venait d'être fait et Rumlow se sentait soulagé de se savoir encore en vie après le premier passé amèrement dans sa gorge, c'était une étrange situation. Il se préférait mort au premier coup de fil que de savoir ce qui allait se passer pour le second. Peut-être que l'organisation voyait encore de l'utilité en lui, il avait mis du temps à se créer des relations dans le SHIELD surtout avec des gens renommés dans le milieu et ceux dans _le bon côté._

'' - Ah, ouais ? Tu veux parier ? ''

Sans attendre sa réponse, il tira encore une fois, aussi fort qu'un bras musclé humain sans super-sérum en avait la capacité. Il fut déçu de constater que l'assassin n'ait pas fait durer sa résistance à tel point qu'à son geste, son bras partit derrière son épaule.

Le téléphone enfin à porté de main, il appuya sur la touche verte pour décrocher l'appel affiché comme inconnu sur son écran. Rumlow ne quitta pas des yeux le soldat qui lui, retournait son regard long et tendu, il en disait long tel une histoire sans rebondissement. C'était un regard de pitié, il avait l'habitude de lire les expressions des gens et ce gars était beaucoup plus expressif que serait une machine de guerre. C'était cela qui tiraillait sa part au fond de lui, celle qui appréciait de sauver des gens. Un sentiment qu'il essayait de faire disparaître avec dextérité.

'' - Rumlow, j'écoute. ''

 _[ Rollins à l'appareil. Votre situation ? ]_

Sous ce regard, Rumlow aurait crû que le soldat pouvait entendre sa conversation téléphonique. Ses deux mains levèrent le mobile prés de son oreille, les menottes lui gênaient beaucoup mais cela n'affecta pas du tout l'autre homme qui se fouillait le corps à la recherche de quelque chose, baissant une partie de sa garde.

''- De nouveau sous-contrôle, demande nouvel rapatriement.''

Juste avec ce coup de fil, la STRIKE team allait localiser leur position, il devait juste maintenir la ligne occupée encore quelques secondes ou quelques minutes si c'était un stagiaire qui s'occupait de ce boulot. Cependant, le soldat allait-il laisser passer cela aussi aisément ? La réponse se lisait sur son front, juste derrière les mèches rebelles. Barnes était de nouveau parmi les vivants même s'il ne l'avait pas encore entendu prononcer son propre nom pour l'affirmer.

 _[Demande refusée.]_

'' - Putain Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! ''

Barnes trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans l'une de ses mini-poches, il déplia aussitôt ce bout de papier à l'apparence vide et le lui montra. Sans l'afficher ni trop loin, ni trop près, Rumlow pouvait parfaitement lire l'écriture du soldat à l'intérieur. Les lettres n'étaient pas grosses mais légèrement en italique dans un style qu'une maîtresse des écoles aurait aimé décrire avec enthousiasme la forme des boucles régulières et de la longueur des espaces merveilleusement synchronisée. Toutefois, l'expression de jalousie de Rumlow se changea radicalement pour passer à la surprise quand il se mit à lire en silence le sens caché derrière les lettres.

 **\- Deux hommes armés à la porte. Prêts à entrer et à te tuer. Pas moi. -**

 _[Sur ordre du supérieur, J'ai pas mon mot là-dessus.]_

'' - Tu cherches un compromis'', souffla-t-il.

 _[J'ai essayé Brock, mais je dois suivre les ordres sinon c'est moi qui y passe sinon.]_

Rumlow ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais il eut sa réponse quand l'assassin hocha la tête avant de remettre son papier aussi discrètement qu'il l'avait sorti. Même s'il continuait à convaincre son homme de main qu'il serait absurde de ne pas le sortir de ce pétrin infernal, il savait depuis le début de l'appel que l'affaire se terminerait avec sa mort. C'était peine perdue de jouer la carte de la pitié en lui proposant de parler à nouveau à ce supérieur dont il ne connaissait pas à présent qu'il y pensait. HYDRA les avait déjà localisés, il ne savait pas pourquoi les gars à l'extérieur continuaient à attendre au lieu de défoncer la porte ou de leur tirer dessus à travers les murs. Enfin de lui tirer dessus, car la gentille pointe de Barnes était vrai, il allait le lobotomiser et va mettre sur son dos qu'il l'avait bousillé avec ses propagandes contre l'organisation. C'était ce qui pourrait alors expliquer sa rébellion, et l'affaire était réglée avec sa tête en haut de l'affiche. Bonjour l'injustice.

Quand il avait observé les lieux plus tôt, il avait remarqué une chose d'anormale mais le fait que le soldat ne lui ait pas précisé ce détail, Brock comprit qu'il avait réussi à trouver un poids pour équilibrer le marché. Du moins, il n'était pas certain de lui révéler son existence. Pourquoi lui dirait-il ? N'était-ce pas chacun pour sa peau ?

''- De qui tu prends ces ordres dorénavant ? ''

Le soldat leva le regard à cet instant comme s'il se sentait concerné par cette question avant de l'ignorer, divaguant ses yeux dans la pièce. Seules les oreilles étaient à l'écoute.

 _[Ah, euh...je pense que j'ai le droit de te le dire de toute façon puisque ce ne sera pas un problème... Zola, Pr. Arnim Zola.]_

'' - Zola ? Ce vieux fou est vivant ? ''

'' Zola'', souffla Barnes comme pour entendre le son avec sa voix.

Si sa propre équipe n'était pas là pour l'extrader mais au contraire, l'éliminer alors la première balle qui partira de cette porte était chaudement faite pour lui. De sa position, il ne voyait rien de la porte et s'ils débarquaient fusils au point avec pour ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui semblait vivant alors c'était lui le premier sur la liste. Il était le plus proche de la porte située derrière lui avec quelques mètres de décalage. Avec l'information de Barnes, il avait probablement une petite chance de s'en sortir le cœur battant mais rien n'indiquait qu'il n'allait pas y laisser son sang.

 _[Je suis désolé.]_

'' - T'as jamais été désolé Jack, même pour une merde pareille. C'est pour quoi ? Ton appel inutile ? ''

 _[Non, pour ça.]_

Du début jusqu'à la fin, il allait devoir revoir ses principes parce que là il ne respectait rien du tout. La porte claqua violemment contre le mur comme il avait prévu, Rumlow se jeta vers l'avant pour pousser face contre terre le soldat qui vit en lui non pas une sorte de moyen de le secourir mais comme une forme d'attaque. Les deux hommes se prirent le sol en trombe alors qu'un tir en hauteur pointa son nez à travers la fenêtre qu'il brisa sur son passage. Le tir du tireur d'élite manqua sa cible initiale et finit sa course dans l'épaule de Rumlow qui pria que son tatouage soit intact. Tout était une histoire de Dieu pas d'impossibilité, voilà une belle pensée pour commencer une journée bien entamée.

Puisqu'un tir n'était jamais assez, le soldat avait sorti sa propre arme pointant dangereusement le canon sur lui alors qu'il était en train de lui sauver la vie. Mais avant de tirer sur la gâchette, ses yeux bleus perçant avait enfin aperçu ses intentions par un simple regard ou alors, c'était seulement des conneries, c'était juste au son des balles prés d'eux cette fois qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait choisi son camp. Le camp de survie. Pour le moment en tout cas.

En une fraction de seconde, le soldat reprit le poil de la bête et le décala vivement sur le côté pour rappliquer contre ces quatre personnes. Lui n'était pas encore sur pied qu'il lui lança son calibre chargé sans chercher à savoir s'il avait au moins attrapé l'arme. Une chance pour lui, Rumlow leva la tête à ce moment précis pour voir l'arme arriver sur lui. Il observa tout juste le soldat fracasser une chaise sur l'un tandis qu'il poussa tel un taureau enragé, les deux autres dans le couloir. En passant par le mur, un autre passage qu'il venait d'arracher sauvagement en se jetant sur eux.

'' - Je vais vraiment regretter tout ça. ''

Le téléphone portable avait sauté plus loin pour disparaître sous les draps blancs d'un meuble. Il entendit la voix saccadée de Jack qui demandait des explications sur ce boucan. Bien qu'il le considérait comme un frère, sans lui avouer une seule fois, ce bâtard savait déjà où ils étaient et avaient laissé Zola lui balancer des mercenaires pour le tuer. Ce fumier était mal barré s'il allait le revoir face à face, mais au moins il n'avait pas pris part à l'attaque.

Rapidement, il inspecta son épaule touchée mais constata avec bonheur que ce n'était pas une balle mais juste une aiguille qui s'était implantée. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, un traceur ou un somnifère mais dans tous les cas, il l'arracha pour le jeter plus loin. Rumlow ne garda pas longtemps l'arme, l'homme qui s'était pris une chaise était revenu à lui et lui donna un coup de pied pile dans les mains, l'obligeant par la douleur et la surprise, de lâcher l'arme qui s'éjecta aussi loin que le coup claqua. À peine sorti de cette attaque, son attaquant attrapa son fusil d'assaut et lui rappliqua une rafale. Rumlow y échappa en roulant sur le côté jusqu'à terminer sa course au comptoir de la cuisine où il se cacha pendant que les tirs s'accentuaient contre le comptoir qui partait en flambeaux. Avec ses mains liées, il se protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait le visage alors le son grimpa de volume.

'' - Carrément regretter.''

Il répéta sa phrase comme un pardon entendu dans les cieux tandis qu'il ouvrit les placards sous ce comptoir. Il n'y trouva rien évidemment, même pas un couteau oublié par là ou un balai qui traînait par ici. Le seul choix qui lui restait était de se cacher dans ce large placard et c'était ce qu'il fit en rentrant à l'intérieur tout en refermant derrière lui. En passant ses pieds et ses mains dedans, il sentit les bouts de bois déchiquetés mais aussi les balles qui s'étaient perdues dans leur trajectoire. Par le biais des trous formés, il aperçut l'homme qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Il se rapprocha lentement du comptoir après avoir dit à son pote de rester sur ces gardes. Le soldat jouait avec les deux autres dehors, alors que lui, se tapait un sniper sûrement en position et deux soldats prêts à rebondir.

Quand l'homme avança d'un pas précis, Rumlow s'était rapproché du bord du comptoir vers l'intersection. Ainsi, quand le pied marqua sa cadence contre le bois à cet endroit précisément, il donna un grand coup ferme dans la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un battement extérieur. Personne aurait pensé y mettre un autre tiroir à cet endroit même, encore un défaut d'installation qui lui était utile en tant que piège surprise. L'homme chuta en perdant l'équilibre, sa tête heurta sensiblement le bord de l'autre comptoir de la cuisine fait de pierres, granites d'après les différentes couleurs de ses cristaux. Équipé de son casque avec vitre à doubles protections, le policier est tout juste étourdi car en effet, il portait la combinaison de l'unité spéciale d'élite du SHIELD. Quitte à l'accuser de lobotomiser leur arme, autant de dire que l'enquête durait depuis longtemps et que la police n'attendait que son faux pas pour l'attraper. Mais le motif officiel serait de dire qu'il avait entrepris de partager les codes d'une arme chimique à un autre pays en tensions avec les États-Unis, ça suffisait largement pour faire la une du journal pendant une semaine grand max.

'' - Je t'emprunte ça. ''

Profitant de sa confusion, Rumlow lui vola le fusil des mains et évita au quart de seconde la nouvelle rafale de balles. L'une le frôla sous ses yeux qu'il recula mécaniquement mais il venait de signer sa mort dans ce placard car si la première fois était l'effet de surprise, maintenant c'était un piège pour lui. Il agit avant le dernier homme actif et poussa d'un gros coup de pied la plaque blanche du tiroir qui s'écroula comme un arbre dévoré entièrement par les mites. Rumlow dégaina son fusil, le tenant d'une position étroite et appuya sur la gâchette pour actionner les tirs. Mais rien ne se passa, les tics qui suivirent annoncés clairement la nouvelle, le chargeur était aussi vide que les bruits cliquèrent quand il appuya plusieurs fois.

La visière de son casque était tombée sur son visage, il ne voyait pas ses intentions mais son canon pointait sur sa tête parlait pour lui. Si c'était sa dernière minute avec les vivants, il se laissa penser à des choses futiles comme la possibilité que le soldat ait pris fuite, que ce policier entraîné réussit son tir car le cœur aurait certainement été plus rapide mais il pensa aussi à sa mort grotesque mais tout de même tragique en soit. C'était seulement ce qui lui venait en tête, mais pas de flash-back ni de vieux souvenirs de sa vie. Triste.

'' - Hé. ''

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur tête simultanément face à cette nouvelle voix. Rumlow visualisa la scène dans sa boîte détruite car cet appel n'était pas pour lui mais seulement pour l'autre gars qui n'eut juste le temps de tourner la tête. Directement, sa tête vira dans le sens opposé, propulsée par une balle silencieuse. Le corps s'écroula par terre sans vie tandis qu'il sortit de sa place en ruine. Cependant à peine qu'il se mit debout, le soldat visa sa nouvelle arme sur lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour pour être précis, Son esprit hurla de déguerpir en vitesse pour sauver sa peau, le coup pouvait partir maintenant comme jamais.

 _Il va te tuer. Cours._

'' - Laisse-le partir. ''

Confus, Rumlow le fit savoir en fronçant les sourcils mais la réponse vint d'une autre manière. Ce n'était pas la balle qu'il pensait se prendre mais un bras qui l'enveloppa par-derrière accompagné d'un pistolet dont le canon était posé sur son front.. Rumlow s'arrêta brutalement de gesticuler au contact de la froideur du métal. Il savait reconnaître une poigne d'un homme et celle-ci était peut être forte mais aussi exercée mais le geste était fluide comme celle d'une femme.

'' - Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Baissez votre arme, soldat,'' envoya-t-elle.

La femme appuya sa défense en poussant la tête de Rumlow de son canon. Le soldat ne semblait pas obtempérer, il continuait à la pointer de son arme silencieuse avec la ferme attention de la descendre ou de les descendre s'il avait l'intention de la transpercer par son corps.

'' - Je ne réponds pas de vos ordres. ''

Après la confusion, voilà une bien bonne nouvelle. Barnes redevenait le parfait soldat entraîné qui répondait à chacun de ses ordres. Rumlow n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau, il ne fallait pas simplement une mise en danger de son supérieur pour le voir revenir le soldat de l'hiver. Néanmoins, cette histoire allait être gobée par la femme qui avait pour ordre de l'embarquer afin de le ramener à la base.

Rumlow sentit un autre coup du canon sur sa tête, ses yeux dérivèrent sur le côté pour essayer de l'apercevoir tandis qu'elle approcha son visage prés de son oreille.

'' - Dites-lui de lâcher son arme. ''

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que celle-ci. Les deux personnes étaient tendues, Rumlow était le seul à connaître la fin de l'histoire, il savait le prochain coup du soldat et la policière, il avait encore des suppositions mais rien n'allait changer ce qui devrait se passer maintenant.

'' - Si c'est seulement ce que vous voulez, mais vous devez me laisser partir je suis son commandant en chef, tout compte fait.''

Une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ait fait son choix.

'' - C'est d'accord. ''

'' - Lâche ton arme soldat, je ne crains rien.''

'' - Oui, monsieur. ''

Le soldat obéit comme à son habitude, il posa son arme sur le soldat et la poussa du pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le pied de l'autre policière. Rumlow fut libéré comme promis mais à peine s'était-il écarté que la jeune femme se prit un couteau dans la jugulaire. Le sang jaillit à la surface alors qu'elle commençait à s'étouffer avec tentant vainement à renfermer la coupure nette et mortelle.

Sans un signe de remord, Rumlow la regarda lutter inutilement contre la mort tandis qu'elle tomba dans le sol où son sang venait déjà de faire une mare.

'' - C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé si c'était tout ce que vous voulez. Vous m'avez menacé, et ça il ne peut pas le laisser passer. Relisez les consignes sur le manuel d'utilisation la prochaine fois...s'il y en a une. ''

En regardant par la fenêtre, par réflexe il s'en écarta de son champ de vision mais en voyant que le soldat ne faisait pas pareil, il conclut lui-même qu'il s'en était chargé. Toutefois, le doute ne partit pas directement car il le vit se rapprocher de celle-ci à pas de tigre.

'' - Tu ne me demandes même pas la permission de partir ?'' Posa Rumlow même si la réponse était déjà connue.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ? ''

Rumlow pensa qu'il était un peu tard pour les remords par rapport au couteau qu'il venait de lancer mais ça ne devait pas s'en résumer à ce simple geste, évidemment.

'' - Ils t'ont juste montré le bon chemin. ''

Soudain, une boite métallique rebondit dans l'appartement. Elle venait de rentrer par la porte entrouverte et quand il regarda de plus prés, c'était une grenade fumigène. La fumée s'éjecta du petit objet en un rien de temps, mais à cause de cet inattendu, il venait de perdre de vue le soldat qui s'était volatilisé par la fenêtre. Sans dire au revoir, divagua-t-il.

Il n'eut le temps de regarder en dessous pour voir quel chemin il avait pris, qu'une autre équipe rentra dans la pièce pour le plaquer contre le sol ensuite. Ils étaient en plus grands nombres et surtout, sa tête était au centre de leurs gros canons.


	3. 3 : Connaissances

_Note de l'auteur : Oh moi qui croyait que j'allais publier une histoire sans avoir de lecteurs, je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas seule alors ! :)  
Merci beaucoup à : oO-Nena-oO pour ton follow, ton commentaire et d'avoir mis la fanfic' en favoris ! (je suis gâtée !)  
pyreneprincesse pour avoir suivi l'histoire ! (Bienvenuuue ~)  
Et sarah0406 pour avoir laissé un commentaire (Voilà la suite ;))_

 _(J'ai oublié personne, je crois?)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Connaissances**

* * *

 **D** éjà une bonne heure qu'ils roulaient dans cette camionnette. Ils étaient 6 dedans, pas plus et pas moins en comptant les deux à l'avant du fourgon. On lui avait enlevé les menottes, fait rentré dans ce véhicule sans ajouter une explication. Sa mort n'était plus à l'ordre du jour on dirait bien, Jack était utile en fin de compte. Mais qu'importe, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient l'emmener. Le véhicule avait tourné à droite puis ensuite à gauche et à fait de nouveau demi-tour, le conducteur semait les pistes et puisqu'il n'avait aucune vitre à l'arrière du véhicule, le voilà aveugle comme un nouveau-né.

'' - Où est-ce qu'on va ? ''

'' - Université du SHIELD. ''

Il jeta un regard étonné à l'homme qui venait de lui répondre, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait espéré entendre l'écho de sa voix.

'' - Si j'avais su qu'il fallait demander gentiment... ''

L'un des soldats avait proposé au début de leur périple, avant que le véhicule ne démarre, qu'on lui mette une cagoule noire sur la tête mais l'idée avait été rapidement refusée sur ordre de je-ne-sais-qui. L'Université, il n'avait jamais mis le pied pratiquement, il avait fait des études, de droit mais il laissa tombé aussitôt pour se consacrer pleinement à ce qui le passionnait. Le sport, plus exactement la boxe, qui était son passe-temps favori. Il aimait énormément les sports de combat. Apprendre les techniques, savoir les appliquer et ressentir la rage comme la force pure même de la lutte acharnée de son âme. À présent, il les connaissait toutes, les pratiquait à la perfection et le respect était venu avec sur son chemin. Toutefois, cela ne fonctionnait pas sur les supers soldats et les êtres dotés de pouvoir hors du commun ou de monstruosité verte.

Après quelques minutes encore passaient sous un silence de mort, la camionnette s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent de l'extérieur et les hommes descendirent un à un. Quand ce fut son tour, il suivit le rythme et au moment de poser le pied sur le sol, une lumière blanche intense l'éclaira dans toute sa longueur. Automatiquement, ses yeux se plissèrent de gêne mais en s'habituant à son environnement, il pouvait à nouveau les ouvrir normalement. De nouveau libre, il ne put s'empêcher de faire des étirements, faisant craquer chaque os juste pour le plaisir de les entendre et pour apaiser les articulations endormis.

Les rires et les cris le ramenèrent à la réalité, on ne l'avait pas emmené dans un camp de base avec un nom secret mais bel et bien dans l'Université. Cet endroit était immense, la verdure était encore maitre des lieux autour de ses petits bâtiments. L'espace laissait croire qu'ils étaient dans un parc, rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait ici un campus ou des salles de classe si ce n'était que le logo principal de l'aigle flamboyant du SHIELD et les jeunes étudiants de passage. La jeunesse brillait dans chaque personne autour de lui, certaines tenaient des cahiers dans la main, d'autres expérimentaient un faux duel au corps-à-corps tandis que les plus réticents, rêvassaient en profitant de cette journée ensoleillée.

En regardant dans tous les sens, Brock ne vit pas arriver une jeune femme qui le bouscula sur son passage. Étouffant un juron d'ingratitude, il l'aida à se relever, elle qui venait de tomber facilement comme si elle venait de se prendre une vitre à la figure. Elle était pâle comme une feuille, ses cheveux étaient retroussés dans un chignon soigné comme l'étaient ses vêtements. Elle portait la tenue parfaite de l'employée modèle que tout le SHIELD voudrait avoir dans son laboratoire. Ce n'était pas tout, elle avait choisi son jumeau masculin en tant qu'ami ou plus d'après les regards attendris qu'ils se lançaient entre eux. Les deux ne semblaient même pas être au courant dans quelle relation ils avaient mis les pieds. Rumlow s'intéressa brièvement à ce garçon, portant son attention à la jeune femme qui ne faisait que répéter qu'elle était vraiment désolée pour ce léger accident. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout un drame sachant que c'était lui qui ne regardait pas du tout où il allait, mais en se connaissant par cœur, il ne s'excusera pas, même pour cette fois-ci.

'' - Jemma ! On a pas de temps à perdre, on est en retard ! ''

L'interpellée sermonna amicalement son ami du nom de Fitz d'un sourire aussi ironique qu'il savait faire avant de revenir vers lui.

'' - Je suis sincèrement désolée encore une fois, ou plusieurs fois plutôt. Je suis toujours maladroite quand je ne suis pas seule à marcher sur cette allée. ''

Contre toute attente, au lieu de s'en aller à son cours ou à son activité puisqu'elle était si pressée, elle resta au même endroit à le regarder de la tête au pied. Il n'était pas du tout discret surtout avec l'unité bien chargée derrière lui qui surveillait chacun de ses mouvements. Il perçut même l'un des gars qui l'accompagnait cherchant un moyen pour le brusquer à se dépêcher lui aussi or avec les jeunes gens à côté, ils pourraient les alerter.

Rumlow resta à la contempler avant que Fitz ne vienne couper cette scène fichtrement à la limite du voyeurisme. Il l'a pris par l'épaule et l'emmena à continuer sa route avec lui.

'' - On nous attend ! Le temps presse... ''

'' - Mais Fitz, je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part et regarde ces hommes armés, il ne doit pas être un étudiant ! '' Protesta-t-elle en retour.

Leur conversation s'anima ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la foule au loin sans qu'il puisse entendre la suite de leur discussion. Rumlow se retourna par mégarde quand il sentit comme un lourd regard se poser sur lui. Et il avait vu juste, si tous les regards n'étaient pas encore sur lui ils l'étaient dorénavant avec cette personne. Sa voiture blanche de luxe se gara prés d'eux à la limite du trottoir, le chauffeur privé sortit de son confort pour lui ouvrir la porte derrière lui montrant l'arrogant à l'intérieur, qui avait le culot de montrer les possibilités d'une telle richesse. C'était Alexander Pierce en personne.

'' - M. Rumlow, si vous voulez vous joindre à moi ? J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été rudes avec vous.''

Rumlow s'invita dans le véhicule comme il lui avait montré son siège avec politesse. Du cuir véritable, noir et surtout confortable. Il se sentait oppressée dedans, ça respirait le luxe à plein nez, le champagne baignait dans un seau de glace et il restait encore de nombreux sièges pour inviter d'autres personnes mais il était le seul à embarquer pour cette course. Pierce laissa les policiers à l'Université tandis qu'il indiqua à son chauffeur de l'emmener à une adresse précise dont il ne connaissait pas spécialement. Il fit le mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas montrer sa timidité face à lui et s'installa comme un vieil ami, bien habillé pour retrouver les jolies femmes. Toutefois la personnalité et la aisance de cette personne démontrèrent rapidement que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il lui était visiblement inférieur en tout point.

'' - Vous savez qui je suis, et ce que j'ai l'intention de faire très prochainement. ''

'' - Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent à ce sujet. ''

'' - Et toute rumeur part sur un fait fondé. J'ai besoin du soldat, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de mésaventures. ''

Rumlow hocha la tête en réponse, il ne savait pas quoi ajouter face à cette déclaration. Il avait déjà du mal à avaler le fait qu'il se retrouvait devant le secrétaire du conseil de la sécurité mondiale. Bon, il aurait apprécié qu'on lui laisse un peu de temps pour se changer et prendre une douche avant, mais il fallait croire que les hauts dirigeants étaient tout le temps pressés. S'il le voulait tout de suite avec la sueur incrustée dans ses vêtements et les traces de lutte sur son corps, alors il l'aurait sans hésitation.

'' - Je peux compter sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Entièrement'', dit-il malgré lui sèchement.

Sa mise à mort était encore coincée au travers de la gorge mais il était le commandant de HYDRA après tout. Arnim Zola aussi vieux qu'il pouvait l'être, il restait un sous dirigeant qui suivait les ordres comme lui. Un scientifique pas assez futé pour être à la tête de l'organisation mais rusé pour commettre des abominations extraordinaires tout en étant dans leurs bottes.

'' - Vous m'en voulez encore pour ce malentendu de tout à l'heure. ''

'' - Je suis pas du genre à oublier facilement, si c'est comme ça que la boîte vous remercie pour vos loyaux services...je devrais mieux me renseigner. Mais je vais me taire car j'ai l'interdiction de me plaindre pas vrai ? ''

Brock réussit à lui soutirer un petit sourire narquois, ce signe pouvait signifier une bonne chose comme une mauvaise. Il ne devrait pas être le genre de personne à vouloir salir le cuir de ses fauteuils s'imaginait-il pour se rassurer. Pierce était de son avis, il déboutonna le seul et l'unique bouton de sa veste élégante afin de se décontracter sur tout son siège.

'' - Vous avez raison Brock, je prends tout les torts mais voyez cela comme un test d'aptitude vis-à-vis de vos performances physiques. Et vous l'avez réussi haut la main. ''

'' - Ah, ouais ? ''

'' - Zola a agi sans m'avoir consulté, il a pris des mesures préventives pensant que vous avez changé le camp mais j'espère qu'il a tort. Les probabilités peuvent vous tromper. ''

D'un côté, il se sentit soulagé d'entendre qu'il ne l'avait pas sur la liste noire mais d'un autre côté, quelle ironie du sort. Oublier cette petite contre-partie comme de bons vieux amis qui se battaient entre eux pour le plaisir. Totalement pas son style, il n'allait pas rouspéter en aboyant tel un chien enragé à son maître, mais en temps et en heure, ça pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment.

La voiture démarra à nouveau quand le feu se mit au vert et prit le virage à la deuxième intersection à droite. Elle roula quelques minutes dans une circulation fluide puis finit sa course en se garant en deuxième fil sur l'allée principale du boulevard. Durant l'heure creuse, peu de gens étaient encore dehors, hors les matinaux qui préféraient acheter leur déjeuner pour ne pas traîner dans les fils d'attentes dans les heures de pointe. La voiture était tout juste garée avant que la route ne se sépare dans deux directions. Tout juste plus loin se trouvait un Diner à peine rempli, il aurait aimé prendre un petit quelque chose.

'' - Le soldat a été localisé dans ses environs, retrouvez-le coûte que coûte. James n'est pas pleinement conscient de qui il a été, et de ce qu'il a fait sous plusieurs juridictions.''

'' - Vous l'appelez James ?'' Questionna-t-il sans faire attention.

Pierce le regarda intensément avant de balayer de la main ses propos pour revenir à son histoire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'empressera de refaire s'il le pouvait, ne jamais couper la parole son supérieur. À noter pour ne pas avoir chaud aux fesses.

'' - Ces longues années d'obéissances font qu'il n'arrive pas à différencier le vrai du faux. Perdu, désorienté, nous sommes là pour le faire revenir à la raison. _Notre_ raison. ''

Rumlow hocha la tête en réponse, ça semblait être du gâteau.

'' - Des questions ? ''

'' - Oui, une seule. Pourquoi moi ? ''

L'homme fit semblant de réfléchir adroitement à cette question comme s'il ne l'avait pas envisagé à savoir pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui, et pas un autre. Une personne comme lui aurait à l'évidence choisie une escouade pour arrêter efficacement un super soldat, non pas en renvoyant la même personne qui venait de foirer leur premier plan de capture.

Vaguant son regard à sa fenêtre, il revint vers lui quand celui-ci avait détourné le regard pour regarder le conducteur lui ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris de voir sa main poser doucement sur son épaule où une injection lui avait été faite auparavant dans cet appartement vide. De l'autre, il passa sa main sous le fauteuil pour sortir un sweat-shirt muni d'une capuche et d'une poche kangourou. Un vêtement de grande taille qui lui allait sans soucis mais la seule chose qui l'intéressait était de savoir combien de temps pourrissait-il là-dedans sous ce siège. Il le prit, et remarqua qu'un t-shirt noir était aussi présent sous le sweat-shirt. Il enleva son t-shirt sale et tâché de sang pour porter ses nouveaux vêtements. Il passa de la couleur noire à la couleur blanche grisâtre, il apparaissait comme un joggeur dans cette tenue maintenant.

'' - Il vous aime bien, c'est plutôt rare qu'il s'attache à quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il sans intérêt. Ou à quoi que ce soit. ''

Pierce reposa sa main de la même manière sur son épaule tout en le rapprochant vers lui dans une sorte d'accolade amicale à première vue. Il tapota son dos comme un vieux père à son fils qui s'envole de la maison familiale maintenant devenu adulte, cependant le ressenti n'était pas le même. Les tapes étaient douloureuses et les mots étaient coupants dans ses oreilles.

'' - Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas si vous me ramenez un autre échec. Votre épaule, juste un implant géo-localisateur. J'espère qu'on s'est bien compris ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

Enfin, il l'éloigna de lui avec un sourire faux avec pleins de malices dans les yeux. Avec ses deux mains, il pomponna ses deux épaules pour enlever une poussière presque inexistante.

'' - J'ai lu votre dossier, vous êtes un bon agent et ça serait dommage de vous revoir avec une balle dans le cortex cérébral et le corps abandonné dans un sac poubelle.''

'' - En effet. '' répondit-il la gorge nouée rien qu'en y pensant.

'' - Je vous laisse ici, vous le retrouverez j'en suis certain. Démontrez-moi que Zola a eu tort de vouloir vous tuer et que ma confiance à votre égard n'est pas qu'une miette de pain pour pigeons. Quant à moi, j'ai un discours à prononcer à ses bons gamins à l'Université. Après tout, ce sont des potentielles nouvelles recrues, si vous avez vu les étoiles qui brillaient dans leurs yeux. ''

Une dernière fois, l'homme lui adressa une oreillette à porter et le prit dans ses bras. C'était un peu trop pour lui qui voulait à tout prix déguerpir sur-le-champ.

'' - Hail HYDRA'', chuchota Pierce au creux de son oreille.

Rumlow mit l'oreillette et sortit du véhicule. Discrètement, le conducteur lui offrit un revolver tout neuf puis claqua la porte derrière lui sans qu'il puisse voir ce que l'homme à l'intérieur faisait. Les vitres étaient teintées, peut-être l'ignorait-il aussitôt qu'il était parti ou le regardait-il jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne démarre et s'infiltre dans la circulation. Le voilà de nouveau seul sur ce parvis, on lui avait donné une autre mission en solo cette fois-ci. L'avoir localisé dans cette région ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, le champs était vaste et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Il mit son arme derrière le dos puis ses mains dans la poche de son sweat-shirt. En tournant vers le trottoir, il jeta son vieux t-shirt à la première poubelle qu'il rencontra. En levant le regard pendant sa marche, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mission si difficile que ça. Ce n'était même pas une mise à l'épreuve pour voir ses talents de pisteur mais plutôt psychologiques car on venait de lui présenter le soldat dans un plateau d'argent. L'homme le plus dangereux du monde se tenait assis sur un tabouret au comptoir du Diner. Les gens autour de lui le dévisageaient surtout pour sa tenue qui sortait de l'ordinaire, pensant sûrement qu'il était costumé pour une convention de comique ou pour faire une fête dont le thème était le déguisement. Aucun n'avait l'air de remarquer le vieux vétéran de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

Sans tarder, il rentra à l'intérieur. En y repensant, James l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'était pas obligé et lui, il retournait sa veste pour le ramener à HYDRA. Ça n'avait jamais été son ami, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour un homme tel que lui. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux de nature humaine, avec des sentiments nourris par de vraies émotions propres à leur espèce.

La sonnette accrochée au rebord de la porte sonna mélodieusement plusieurs coups de cloche quand il posa le pied au-delà de la porte. Une poignée de personnes le regardèrent avancer dans l'allée, ce qui était tout à fait normal et n'avait rien d'alarmant. On avait tous cette habitude à vouloir regarder le nouveau client qui rentrait pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait et sa façon d'entrer. Au milieu du reste de personnes non préoccupé par sa petite personne, il y avait Barnes. L'homme avait les yeux rivés sur le verre d'eau posé devant lui. Il le tenait par sa main de chair et de sang. Rumlow passa prés de lui, le regardant du coin de l'œil pour se préparer à une quelconque attaque. Il choisit la dernière table, se glissant entre elle et le fauteuil à la texture d'un cuir éphémère. La serveuse ne se fit pas attendre, alors qu'elle leva la table du comptoir pour sortir, elle vint vers lui les mains chargées d'une cafetière contenant un café tout prêt et d'une tasse. Ses jambes défilèrent sur les carreaux colorés en blanc et en rouge tout en suivant les mouvements de son tablier par-dessus sa jupe.

Elle lui adressa un bonjour poli et tandis qu'elle lui servit le café encore chaud dans la tasse, Rumlow attrapa le menu qui traînait debout sur la table. Elle l'informa qu'elle reviendra prendre sa commande et lui laissa le temps de regarder tout ce que le Diner proposait de concret. Il y avait deux cases séparant le petit-déjeuner et l'autre le déjeuné, la case des boissons et des desserts.

En regardant au comptoir, un vieil homme avait commandé une part d'un gâteau au chocolat. Face à lui, l'autre table, le couple avait pris deux milk-shakes. Sur l'autre rive, une personne seule avait déjà son assiette avec un hamburger déjà entamé et chez un groupe d'amis, ils avaient tous pris une petite boisson gazeuse.

Il posa le menu à plat sur la table, et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Les coudes sur la table, il balaya ses cheveux des deux mains vers l'arrière. Il se sentait vachement bien, il n'avait pas envie de glaces, de gâteaux gourmands ou de burgers sur-graissés. Du café, et encore du café, c'était la seule énergie qui allait le faire oublier dans quel merdier il avait mis la tête la première.

Il but tout le café dans sa tasse et le reposa, le goût amer lui gratta la gorge alors que la chaleur s'occupait à faire cramer sa langue.

'' - Hey, commença-t-il. Viens me tenir compagnie au lieu de lire ton futur dans du liquide, je t'offre le déjeuné si t'as faim. ''

L'intéressé contracta les épaules et vint le rejoindre à sa table non pas sans traîner des pieds. Sa place semblait le gênait car il regardait avec crainte le monde autour de lui. Rumlow avait pris la seule place qui lui permettait de voir l'ensemble du Diner sans avoir besoin de surveiller ses arrières qui se constituaient que d'un simple mur. Le soldat devait veiller sur ce qu'il avait devant mais aussi derrière lui. Pour un gars comme lui, tout le monde était un ennemi, et potentiellement dangereux.

Rumlow lui fit glisser le menu sous ses yeux sans avoir peur d'un quelconque geste meurtrier de sa part. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer en public, il n'était pas programmé pour fonctionner ainsi et puis, il lui avait bien sauvé la peau tout à l'heure.

Sans lui jeter un regard, il abattit son attention furtivement sur ce menu, lisant en longueur tout d'abord et ensuite en largeur. Son regard insistait sur une ligne en particulier mais il finit par secouer la tête comme pour se refuser un désir impossible. Le soldat referma ensuite le menu, et le plaça sur le côté auprès du sel et du poivre.

Comme promis, la serveuse se ramena quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi souriante, avec un calepin à la main pour prendre note de la commande. L'expression sur son visage représentait la surprise en constatant que l'étranger du comptoir connaissait l'homme à cette table, peut-être était-elle contente de le voir avec quelqu'un, comme pour prouver que ce n'était pas un Alzheimer. Ou presque.

'' - Vous avez fait votre choix ? ''

'' - Pour moi, ça sera encore votre merveilleux café noir, s'il-vous-plaît. ''

'' - Bien sûr ! Et vous monsieur ? ''

'' - Rien, ''

Alors qu'il s'empressa de disparaître dans ses vêtements, Rumlow lui envoya un regard désabusé. Ce qu'il pouvait être coquille vide quand il le voulait vraiment.

'' - Il va prendre vos pancakes faits maison, '' ajouta-t-il en pointant la ligne en question sur le menu. Et un coca. ''

La jeune femme nota la commande à la vitesse de l'éclair sur son bloc-notes et quand elle eut terminée, glissa sa queue-de-cheval brune en arrière.

'' - Je vous fais ça tout de suite ! ''

Le silence retomba aussitôt lorsque la serveuse retrouva son comptoir, Rumlow ne savait pas par quoi commencer tandis que le soldat, eh bien il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait maintenant.

L'homme face à lui pouvait être prodigieux comme misérable en un claquement de doigts.

Le brouhaha des autres clients le rassura, le silence n'était pas omniprésent voire étouffant. Son autre regard insistant ne vint pas à bout de sa carapace de métal alors il enleva son sweat-shirt pour lui passer au-dessus de la table qui les séparait. Faire bonne figure.

'' - Porte ça, tu attireras moins l'attention. ''

L'assassin s'exécuta, il enleva sa veste de sa combinaison et enfila le sweat-shirt. Rumlow entendit le mécanisme de son bras se déployer sur le mouvement. Cela le fit frémir lorsqu'il se rappela le bras cybernétique autour de son cou fragile à ses yeux. La jeune serveuse choisit ce moment pour revenir avec un plateau contenant leur commande. Délicatement, elle déposa une assiette de pancakes, une canette de coca avec un verre et une paille. Le beurre fondait sur les pancakes garnis par une couche de sirop d'érable généreuse. Les couverts vinrent avec le café fumant dans sa tasse. Rumlow lui passa un billet en lui disant qu'elle pouvait garder la monnaie comme pour pourboire en réponse à son service agréable. Le visage ravi, elle le remercia avec honnêteté et bon cœur, puis partit s'occuper d'un autre client qui venait de rentrer.

Rumlow se délecta de la saveur du café en ne baissant pas la garde face au soldat qui avait fait attention de cacher son bras métallique sous la table avant qu'elle n'arrive. Quant à la partie humaine, elle restait platement au-dessus. Même pour un plat, le soldat ne bougea pas d'une semelle, toisant la nourriture dans tous ses angles pour trouver une trace d'un poison inexistant.

Le manège du père confus, ne comprenant pas son enfant qui ne touchait pas à son plat avait assez duré. Brock attrapa la fourchette et le couteau sans prêter attention à son regard de prédateur qu'il lui lança, et coupa un bout de pancake.

'' - Tu vois ? Bafouilla-t-il la bouche pleine. Sans danger. ''

Tout de suite, il lui vola les couverts et s'appropria son bien pour de bon. Il mangea avec férocité tant sa faim n'avait de cesse de l'affamer à chaque minute qui passait. Rumlow finit sa bouchée que lui, venait de terminer un pancake entier. Fier de lui, il le laissa en sirotant joyeusement son café pour faire passer le goût du sirop d'érable légèrement trop sucré à son goût. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup tout ce qui était sucré en principe, mais cette fois, l'odeur du café et la douceur des pancakes se marinaient à merveille dans cette atmosphère. L'envie de commander à son tour le même plat lui traversa l'esprit mais il se reprit rapidement. Il n'était pas là pour manger et faire la causette.

'' - Merci '', commença le soldat en premier.

'' - Pas besoin de me remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout. Elles sont bonnes ? ''

'' - Oui. J'adore les pancakes '', ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

'' - Je vois ça. ''

À sa place, Rumlow ouvrit sa canette, et se demanda après coup s'il devait aussi le boire avant de le lui passer. Mais le geste de Barnes répondit à sa place, il choisit de prendre la paille et de la mettre dans le trou. Il but à petite gorgée puis s'arrêta quand son ventre était enfin plein, il se cala avec l'esprit apaisé contre le haut du fauteuil.

'' - Tu leur as parlé,'' demanda-t-il plus comme une affirmation.

'' - Et si c'était le cas ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'ils veulent que je parte ? ''

Si partir voulait bien dire s'enfuir et se fondre dans la foule alors, il aurait dû partir au lieu d'être ici dés que les chaînes s'étaient relâchées autour de son cou. Elles n'étaient pas encore brisées mais il pouvait les casser lui-même. Or s'il était là, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Comme l'avait dit Pierce, un long dressage le rendait obéissant à son maître. _Pauvre James._

'' - C'est trop tard maintenant, tu aurais dû le faire quand l'occasion s'est présentée. Tu ne l'as pas prise, pourquoi ? ''

'' - Quelque chose. Quelque chose me retient. ''

Ou parlait-il de quitter ce monde pour de bon ?

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. ''

Retour à la case départ.

'' - Mais... Il y a un homme, malade... Il dessinait beaucoup. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. ''

Rumlow écouta attentivement, en cherchant dans sa mémoire il ne trouva personne correspondant à cette description. Ça devait être une cible provenant d'une de ces missions d'infiltration.

'' - Blond, maigre, petit. Il était frêle et pourtant il voyait toujours le bien, un avenir meilleur. Il avait une détermination sans limite. ''

'' - Il est mort ? ''

Le soldat leva le regard de la table, la bouche à moitié ouverte pour exprimer sa réponse mais aucun son ne sortit. Il referma directement, pinçant ses lèvres comme si c'était absurde de ne pas connaître une réponse aussi évidente. L'homme essaya à nouveau mais n'y arriva pas, Rumlow abrégea ses souffrances en le sortant de sa transe. Juste à le voir aussi confus pour une petite question, ça lui donnait un mal de tête.

'' - OK, c'est pas grave. Tu sais où il habite ? ''

Il secoua la tête, sa main cybernétique avait fait son apparition, légèrement visible. Ses quatre doigts soutenaient le rebord de la table.

'' - Un nom, je sais pas... ?'' Continua-t-il.

Soudain, la table craqua sous sa force, Rumlow eut un mouvement de recul en pensant que la table s'effondrait, mais il ne vit que des fissures se propager au niveau de ses doigts. Ils compressaient avec énergie ce bord qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. De l'autre main, il tenait sa tête en posant son coude sur la table. Il l'avait posé avec force que l'assiette sauta sur elle-même faisant un petit tintement quand elle n'était plus sous la gravité.

Rumlow se rendit compte qu'il n'allait rien lui soutirer au final, son visage décrivait une douleur sourde qui ne semblait pas le quitter. Il pouvait même voir les nerfs à rude épreuve, même pour lui il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi. Sa colère était contaminante.

'' - _Pourquoi_ je ne m'en souviens pas ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? ''

 _Cryogénisation, chocs électriques : mauvais cocktail._

'' - Hey, calme-toi, pas besoin de se mettre dans cet état, d'accord ? Je suis là pour aider. ''

Concrètement non. Ce n'était pas son rôle, un vrai hors-sujet. Il préférait largement une thérapie avec poings levés que des mots rassurants. Pour combler sa lacune sur le comportement humain à entreprendre pour aider une personne, il fit le geste le plus judicieux de toute sa carrière, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le ramener à la raison. Pas d'autres choix s'il voulait l'arrêter, pour le bien de la table et les regards accusateurs sur eux.

'' - Reviens au début. Tu ne te rappelles de rien, si ce n'est que ton nom, ou des bribes. ''

'' - Tu m'as appelé Bucky. C'est un surnom, mon surnom mais ce n'est pas nom. ''

Si sa phrase l'était, son regard n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il le disait. Il voulait l'entendre raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur lui, oh comme il en mourrait d'envie d'après la fureur dans ses pupilles. Mais il n'allait rien lui déclarer car il devait le faire revenir à la base. Une petite voix lui disait d'empoigner la manière forte tandis qu'une autre, un ange peut-être, souffla dans son oreille qu'HYDRA avait ce qu'elle méritait et que c'était inhumain de faire cela à un homme.

Barnes émana de sa bulle, et céda à ses belles paroles. Un quart des clients les dévisageait constamment depuis le début sans raison, à présent ils leur avaient donné un motif valable pour continuer à s'acharner sur eux. Cependant, ce qui draina ce bon calme si plaisant, c'était l'ambiance en général, une banalité particulièrement normale et de mauvais goût.

'' - Tu sais, ceux pour qui on travaille. Eux, toi, moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents. C'est juste le chemin pour y arriver à notre but ultime qui diffère. Ils veulent t'aider même si t'as pas cette impression, ils ont besoin de toi aussi. ''

'' - Qui sont-ils ? ''

'' - Les _bons gars,_ ceux qui croient que pour changer le monde il faut parfois faire des choix conséquents pour un avenir radieux. Détruire pour reconstruire. ''

Pour ne pas dire HYDRA et faire revenir de mauvais souvenirs.

'' - Tu veux dire tuer. Combien de personnes ai-je tué ? ''

'' - Assez pour te considérer comme un monstre tel que moi, lui répondit-il nonchalant. Et avant que tu te mettes à ventiler, il faut savoir sacrifier des vies humaines. Je ne dis pas qu'elles ne sont pas importantes, mais il ne faut pas être aveugle pour voir qu'il y a des gens qui se salissent les mains pour créer l'illusion que son monde est blanc. ''

Sa main se relâcha de son poignet lorsque ses deux poings se refermèrent sur la table, tremblant tant le sentiment le consumait de l'intérieur et n'attendait qu'à exploser. Rumlow passa sa main derrière le dos pour tâter son arme, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait tirer un coup pour neutraliser la menace grandissante.

'' - Je ne suis pas un tueur. ''

'' - Pense ce que tu veux si ça peut te rassurer, mais ça ne changera pas ce que tu es réellement, ta vraie nature. ''

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Mais même les plus bons d'entre nous pouvaient tourner dos à la lumière, non ?

'' - Tu vas me tirer dessus ? ''

La prise sur son arme s'était soudainement échauffée, son dos se raidit quand Barnes avait remarqué son petit manège. Rumlow n'avait pas été si discret qu'il ne le pensait.

L'arme à portée de main, le canon dirigé sur son ventre juste sous la table, c'était comme ça qu'il voulait comme situation, mais comme d'habitude, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

'' - Seulement, si tu ne viens pas avec moi. ''

'' - Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé, pour me tirer dessus de tes propres mains. ''

'' - C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses. Tu es plus important que tu ne le penses. ''

Barnes lança un regard en direction de la salle, les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens, aucun client n'était ressorti. Tout le monde papotait gentiment à son voisin, touchant lentement leurs plats de temps à autre ou leur boisson.

'' - Et aussi pour sauver ma peau. Tu es dans un monde qui évolue James. La guerre, c'était rien comparée à ce qui adviendra, ton monde n'existe plus ni même ton gars si tu veux mon avis. ''

Alors qu'il restait à le regarder, voir ce qu'il pouvait retirer de petits mouvements comme de la gêne, de l'énervement, de la complexité par exemple, une couleur rouge flamboyante par la fenêtre vint capter son regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir ce que c'était et détourna son attention pour voir à travers la vitre. À l'extérieur dans l'allée, une femme marchait sur un passage piéton à l'autre rive. Cette femme ne passa pas inaperçu, seul le soldat était concentré dans ses problèmes pour la remarquer. À cette distance, il ne voyait pas son visage mais pas besoin d'être un premier de la classe pour calculer la probabilité infime de rencontrer une rousse par ici. Et aussi identique à la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans son répertoire.

Sa démarche ne faisait que confirmer ce soupçon mal arrivé, plus elle avançait et plus il voyait l'apparence de cette femme qui se décrivait. Jean serré, veste en cuir ne laissant entrevoir qu'une légère bande de débardeur rouge, c'était bel et bien son style.

'' - Le compromis'', répondit le soldat, le faisant revenir à la discussion principale.

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - On avait un compromis. Moi contre ta vie. ''

'' - Vraiment touchant mais pense pas que c'est toi qui impose tes règles. Maintenant on fait à _ma manière_. ''

Les deux hommes combattirent du regard, Rumlow était persuadé que le couteau qu'il venait de serrer dans sa main était pour lui. Un coup rapide, au bon endroit et il allait créer un mouvement de foule pour ensuite s'enfuir facilement.

'' - Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es là, tu es là parce que tu ne sais pas où aller, tu cherches une personne qui doit être morte à l'heure qui l'est. Toi, ouais toi ta vie est tellement importante que ça ne sera pas ma mort qui va les arrêter. On ne s'enfuit pas de ses vieux démons, on vit avec. ''

Barnes venait de s'évaporer sous ces yeux, voilà la froideur qui faisait refroidir son sang bouillant.

 _Allez soldat de l'hiver, dis-moi qui tu es..._

'' - Ferme-là. ''

'' - Tu le sais déjà, ça ne sert à rien de s'enfuir. S'ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à toi, ils trouveront un moyen pour t'atteindre. À ton avis, combien de vies pour te mettre à genoux ? ''

Tuer ou être tué. Le dernier coup pour tout briser, il n'était qu'un vase fragilisée dont l'eau noyait ce qu'il tenait de si cher, elle coulait dans chaque recoin, fissurant jusqu'à le réduire. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec des innocents tués sur sa conscience.  
Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à trouver un point stable, sa pupille cherchait quelque chose qui pouvait le faire tenir, la chute était fatale mais elle n'était pas inévitable. Sa main trembla, il laissa tomber le couteau sur la table.

'' - J'ai déjà tout perdu. '' Murmura-t-il.

Maintenant, c'était fini. Rumlow soupira enfin, il pouvait bien s'accorder un relâchement. En rentrant, il pouvait mettre sur son CV qu'il avait anéanti un vétéran, juste pour les bonnes causes de HYDRA. Bien qu'il fut soulagé d'avoir repris le contrôle, il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer à la base tout de suite, pas avec ce gars qui devait s'imaginer les inconnus qu'on tuerait pour lui montrer toute son importance.

Sans dire un mot, il posa son arme sur la table car il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Le revolver fit un drôle de bruit en percutant le bois de la table, une impression de réplique et c'était en voyant autour de lui que ce son prenait un sens logique.

Le monde entier s'était brusqué, stoppant toute activité non à cause de l'apparition de l'arme sur la table mais parce que toute cette gentille clientèle venait de prendre son arme pour les braquer. Aucun des deux hommes à cette table n'avaient l'air d'être renversé par cette scène. Rulow leva quand même les mains en l'air pour indiquer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

'' - Dîtes à Pierce que je reviens avec le colis ce soir, j'ai une virée à faire avec, dit-il en s'adressant aux agents. Et Jack, je te mets un B pour l'effort du déguisement. ''

Un vieillard se redressa de sa chaise et fit tomber le masque électronique retenu sur son visage. Les micro-particules se déconnectèrent aussitôt de sa peau et se mirent en veillent en disparaissant dans sa main. Le vieil homme à priori courbé venait soudainement de rajeunir de 30 ans en un clin d'œil, soulevant son dos pour reprendre une carrure d'homme d'âge moyen.

Ses cheveux aussi prirent de nouveau leur forme, écrasé à l'arrière par du gel ne cachant point son début de perte.

'' - Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi. Toujours là à raconter des conneries, '' siffla-t-il.

'' - Ouais, mais c'est surtout tes mains qui t'ont trahi. Trop jeunes et propres pour un croûton. ''

Aplatissant ses deux mains sur la table, Rumlow se releva d'un bond et sortit pour rejoindre Jack qui vint pour lui donner une tape dans le dos et une autre amicalement dans le ventre, une sensation plutôt difforme. Jack fit signe aux autres de baisser à leur tour leur arme alors que le soldat avança de deux pas vers eux.

'' - T'es un cafard, dur à tuer. Tu le sais ? ''

Rumlow regretta d'avoir donné un pourboire honorable à la serveuse quand il s'aperçut que c'était tous les clients qui étaient des agents.

'' - Je préfère le terme de salaud'', corrigea-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Lui redonnant le même sourire, Jack se prépara à lui parler plus sérieusement mais Brock le coupa dans son récit et s'empressa de prendre la route vers la sortie des employés. Il l'avait complètement oublié et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il dirigea son intérêt vers l'extérieur pour la repérer mais brusquement, la sonnette du Diner retentit. Rumlow n'eut le temps d'expliquer quoique ce soit à Rollins, qu'il se réfugia avec Barnes dans les toilettes mixtes. La sortie était à quelques pas mais la personne rentra précipitamment, au mauvais moment.

Avec la même dextérité, il le plaqua contre le mur et le fit taire en mettant sa main contre sa bouche. Les yeux du soldat brillèrent d'une intensité morbide que Rumlow ne comprenait pas pour quoi.

'' - Où est-il ? '' Dit la voix.

Rumlow prit le risque et regarda par le hublot de la porte. Rollins parlait avec la seule et réputée espionne : _Natasha Romanoff_. Malheureusement, c'était bien elle.

'' - Bonjour Roma' '', avança Jack, ignoré.

'' - Ne me mens pas, je l'ai vu. ''

'' - Je vais bien merci. Puisque tu me le demandes gentiment, confidentiel, je peux rien te dire. ''

Un froid glacial glissa derrière son dos, il eut la mauvaise sensation que l'espionne l'ait trouvé alors immédiatement, il éteignit les lumières et arrêta de les regarder. À présent que la lumière les enveloppa, ses yeux lui étaient inutiles mais ses sens étaient mis en marche. La sensation du danger imminent faisait battre son cœur douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Barnes prés de lui, trop près car ils se touchaient pratiquement. Brock l'avait coincé entre son bras tandis son corps était plaqué contre le mur froid. Sa main réagissait, chancelante, à chaque chaleur que son souffle pouvait avoir sur sa paume.

'' - Ne compte pas sur moi pour partir tant que je ne l'ai pas vu. ''

''- Comme tu veux, mais tu piétonnes sur une affaire en cours. ''

Voilà qu'il ne savait plus s'il avait bien fait d'éteindre les lumières, le danger était-il à l'extérieur ou juste dans ce corps contre lui ? C'était à son tour de respirer plus difficilement. Comprenant enfin que cette scène ne valait pas le coup, il enleva sa main et lui laissa l'espace nécessaire. Silencieux, Barnes semblait être de son avis vis-à-vis de cette situation qui ne tournait pas rond. Cependant s'il ne faisait rien, il était certain que le soldat voudra voir lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Rumlow devait prendre l'affaire en main, dorénavant.

'' - Fury se chargera de ta plainte... ''

Sa voix descendit comme si elle s'éloignait.

'' - Hey, tu vas où là ?! ''

'' - Voir ce que tu me caches. ''

Plus le temps pour réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte pour se poster devant et finit par tomber nez-à-nez avec la rousse qui n'attendait pas moins de lui.

'' - Natasha Romanoff, ma russe favorite. ''

'' - Épargne-moi tes mots doux Rumlow, à qui est-ce que tu parlais ? ''

Rumlow fit une moue d'incompréhension.

'' - Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. ''

Avec vigueur, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, une douleur oubliée le fit grimacer. Ses cheveux bouclés se soulevèrent sur ses épaules, cette femme était une plaie, elle se doutait de quelque chose.

'' - Tu es plutôt bien amoché pour un jour de repos. ''

Quand il chercha de l'aide vers Jack, celui-ci lui haussa les épaules en réponse pour dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seule minute ou moins pour comprendre qu'il lui empêchait d'accéder à l'espace derrière lui.

'' - Je gagne toujours. Pousse-toi. ''

Fermement, il la stoppa net dans son élan en l'attrapant par les épaules.

'' - OK, j'ai compris, déclara-t-il. Mon gars, c'est un tuyau au sujet d'une affaire de drogues. J'ai eu du mal à lui retirer des infos donc je peux pas te laisser foirer des années de boulots parce que sa tête de droguée ne te revient pas. Il a peur des flics, surtout les femmes de ton genre, sans vouloir t'offenser. ''

Elle ignora délibérément son discours, le regard noir de suspicions et se décala pour tenter de passer. Une deuxième fois, Rumlow plaque son bras pour l'arrêter.

'' - Ce n'est pas un coup de tête. Je sais qui j'ai vu alors tu vas me faire l'honneur de t'écarter ou je peux t'assurer que je crie. ''

Ce n'était pas comme si tous ces gens dans leur banalité incorrigible n'étaient pas de HYDRA. Mais elle ne le savait pas.

'' - Oui, c'est problématique... Mais on a, comme qui dirait fait _des trucs, corps et âme,_ qu'une jolie rousse comme toi ne voudrait pas savoir ni voir. ''

Natasha ne semblait pas affectée par cette nouvelle. Jack quant à lui, était son contraire, il était devenu rouge, embarrassé rien qu'en s'imaginant la scène imaginaire dans ses toilettes.

'' - Brock. Je m'en fiche de ton orientation sexuelle et ce que vous avez fait, je veux voir à qui tu parlais puisque tu ne veux pas me révéler son identité. ''

Cette fois, sa patience se brisa en morceaux et elle agit par conséquent en premier. Elle passa sous son bras et évitant avec grâce son croche-pied sur son chemin. En poussant la porte, Brock s'apprêta à la frapper au niveau de la nuque mais il fut lui aussi stupéfait de voir qu'il n'y avait rien. Personne, quand elle alluma la lumière.

Le téléphone de la femme se mit à sonner, elle répondit dés la première sonnerie.

'' - Natasha. Oui, j'arrive Maria. ''

Elle raccrocha et sortit des toilettes, frustrée.

'' - Tu devrais essayer de lisser tes cheveux, dit-il lorsqu'elle le dépassa. Ça t'irait bien. ''

'' - J'y penserais, mais ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi. ''

'' - C'est pas ma faute si tu lui as fait peur, je t'ai prévenu. Hulk est du genre timide. ''

'' - Bien sûr, il s'appelle Hulk. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une idiote. ''

Il attendit qu'il s'en aille accompagnée de Jack pour refermer la porte et analyser la pièce. Le soldat s'était envolé, impossible songea-t-il. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune trace de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lever la tête en sentant un léger courant d'air. Une trappe de volet était à moitié ouverte. Il quitta les toilettes à la hâte pour prendre la porte de secours pour se trouver dans une allée derrière l'immeuble, déserte, entre les bennes à ordures.

Rumlow vérifia partout mais ne trouva aucune trace de lui encore une fois, il se sentait bête d'avoir cru une seconde qu'il allait se rendre tranquillement. Mais alors qu'il fulmina dans sa barbe, prêt à rentrer dans le Diner annoncer la très mauvaise nouvelle, le soldat tomba du ciel.

'' - Contrairement à toi, je tiens mes promesses. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. ''

Peut-être qu'ils allaient avoir leur sortie après tout.

* * *

 _Un commentaire ? :)_

 _Petite précision : Pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic' (plutôt l'épilogue), je préfère prévenir maintenant et même pour le prochain chapitre à venir, il ne faudra pas prendre en compte le film Captain America : Civil War. J'ai écrit cette histoire avant, et je ne pense pas faire des modifications (et puis ça évitera de spoiler car je sais que tout le monde ira le voir à un moment !) Comme j'ai hâte en tout cas -^^- !_


	4. 4 : Dernier jour

_Note de l'auteur : Re-bonjour / bonsoir bref ! Voilà le chapitre 4, l'avant dernier, eh oui ! C'est une petite histoire :)  
Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de le corriger correctement ce chapitre contrairement au autre. J'avais envie de le poster pour aujourd'hui, je ferais peut-être une correction "plus approfondie" dans la semaine qui suit et des changements aussi (car oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque pleins de choses !). Sinon, bonne lecture ? ^^_  
 _Merci à : Piloue (Guest); Funambulle (ma vieille copine); & oO-Nena-oO (au RDV) pour vos commentaires ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Dernier jour**

* * *

 **L** e jour avait défilé sans encombre, les heures elles aussi et maintenant l'horloge centrale indiquait qu'il était 16h et des miettes. Les deux hommes étaient partis flâner dans la ville, Rumlow lui avait fait visiter tout les lieux qu'il connaissait dans ce coin de la ville. Monuments, places célèbres, vieilles architectures... Il avait l'œil des bons endroits, mais leur déplacement était minime. La marche était leur seul véhicule pour le moment, ils s'étaient faufilés dans la foule comme deux vieux amis d'école qui voulait profiter de cette journée ensoleillée en un jour de repos. Barnes l'avait suivi comme un garçon écoutant son père, parfois sur le lieu il lui donnait des informations historiques, du moins ce qu'il avait appris ou entendu. En réponse, il avait un commentaire de sa part, un avis qu'il donnait cependant la majeure partie, il restait silencieux fixant l'endroit comme si c'était la première fois, et ça devait l'être. Ses yeux brillèrent d'intensité comme des étincelles de minis lumières qui venaient l'envelopper, et ça lui suffisait largement comme réponse. Pas besoin d'explication pour voir qu'il appréciait ce nouveau monde, le sien devait être aussi extraordinaire pour les petits choses si astucieuses pour se simplifier la vie. À présent, ces petits bidules étaient les ancêtres de la technologie future de leur temps.

Et qu'est-ce qui n'aurait pas changé entre ses deux siècles ? Principalement les gens, toujours à envier quelque chose d'impossible à concevoir. Vouloir se développer encore et encore pour atteindre le but ultime, la fin même : celle de la création par la main de Dieu. L'homme était d'un égoïsme sans nom.

'' - Le bus arrive dans 10 min, je pense que ça va être le dernier endroit. ''

Il l'écouta attentivement et le rejoignit en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc. Brock cala son dos contre la vitre de l'arrêt du bus et observa paisiblement les voitures circuler sur la chaussée. Son corps était encore paré à se balader mais ses pieds criaient d'arrêter, puisqu'il avait envie de s'allonger sur un lit ou un canapé, quelque chose de moelleux, juste pour se pauser, se relaxer et faire couler le temps en ne faisant rien. En passant sa main sur sa nuque, il sentit un éclair de douleur raviver la scène, sa légère migraine devait prendre source à ce point précis. Et le fautif était juste posté à sa droite, passant sa main dans ses cheveux afin de les repousser. Grattant parfois sa barbe pour montrer une quelconque gêne ou une longue réflexion.

'' - Le _compromis_ tient toujours, hein ? ''

Décidément, ses mèches rebelles revenaient l'embêter. Il les combattit à nouveau en les ramenant en arrière de son crâne et enfin il croisa son regard. Son visage ferme et endurci ne faisait que lui démontrer qu'il n'était pas là pour flâner, mais depuis le début il l'avait suivi sans avoir essayé de l'avoir par derrière afin de s'échapper. Il tenait vraiment ses promesses.

'' - Oui '', finit-il par avouer.

Même sa réponse trinquait comme un aveu du condamné au tribunal. Selon les conseils de son avocat, il pouvait s'avouer comme coupable ou alors, si la balance était à son avantage, choisir l'innocence pour gagner le procès. Cette fois, c'était une réponse nette et sincère mais ses années de flic pensaient le contraire. Pas de la manière originale, mais d'un mauvais pas, un seul faux pas et il changera les termes du marché. Ça paraissait invraisemblable, choisir ses mots devenait un geste indispensable pour le garder stable. Une deuxième menace ne ferait pas du mal à personne.

À mesure que les minutes défilèrent avant l'arrivée du bus, les gens s'amassèrent en groupe pair pour attendre à l'arrêt. Une mère et ses deux petits enfants, une fille et un garçon, vinrent eux aussi. Il ne fallait pas être un génie née pour déduire que son énorme ventre présagé un autre enfant d'ici quelques mois. Tel un homme bien élevé, Rumlow laissa sa place à la femme enceinte qui le remercia, accompagnant sa gratitude avec un sourire des plus charmants.

Face à ce geste, Barnes n'en fut pas ignorant comme à son habitude, et offrit sa place pour ses deux mômes. Ils s'assirent sur ce banc en compagnie de leur mère qui les sermonna de ne pas avoir remercié la gentillesse qu'il venait de faire preuve. Mais qu'importe, l'homme s'était réfugié à l'autre bout, sur une affiche publicitaire où il se tenait debout en diagonal, collant son épaule dessus pour maintenir son équilibre. Rumlow vint se poster à ses côtés en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cet enfant. Le garçon avait certains traits et caractéristiques qui lui rappelèrent une certaine personne. Ça ne devait pas être son père, l'agent en question était célibataire, et encore, s'il était en couple, il l'imaginait plutôt avec sa camarade soviétique reconvertie.

'' - Qui était la personne dans le resto ? ''

Un vent froid sorti de nulle part fit hérisser ses poils. Venait-il de lire dans ses pensées ?

'' - Les Russes. La Guerre Froide, des mauvais souvenirs pour eux. ''

'' - _Guerre Froide_ ? ''

Cet homme jouait bien la comédie. Sourcils froncés, front plissé et regard dubitatif. Une impression d'avoir raté un événement marquant et pourtant, Brock y mettrait sa main à couper s'il n'avait aucun lien avec les agents dormant dans le pays et la disparition d'agents américain sur le sol soviétique maintenant russe.

Mélancolique et tragique pour un fantôme dont le sang qui coulait dans ces veines n'était pas de ceux qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

'' - Rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire. '' Dit-il en balayant l'air d'un revers de la main.

Quelques minutes à patienter encore puis le bus fit son apparition dans la circulation. S'attendant à trouver un bus simple, Rumlow fut surpris de voir que celui-ci possédait un étage supérieur, rustique pour sa décoration comme le chauffeur qui les accueillit à bras ouverts. Si son sourire devait amener le confort et la courtoisie, c'était raté.

Les enfants étaient effrayés et repoussaient tous signes de contact avec lui. Mais cette idée fut rapidement abandonné en apercevant le ventre du chauffeur bien enveloppé et son crâne bien luisant. Même avec cette chemise bleu prête à l'éclatement, il ne ferait pas peur à une mouche. L'apparence d'un gros papa ours avec le cœur de Boucles d'Or. Tout le monde se répartirent dans le bus vide, et lorsque ce fut le tour de Brock et de Barnes, ils prirent l'étage et se rangèrent au fond de celui-ci.

Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt parti. En démarrant le moteur, le vent vola dans leurs cheveux. En voyant le soldat livrer une bataille infernale avec ses cheveux, Rumlow lui baissa sa capuche sans lui demander son avis.

'' - _Je vais te tuer._ ''

Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler. Rumlow dévia son regard vers la minuscule voix juste face à lui et pas à côté. Ses mains serraient le dos du siège, et la personne ne montrait que le bout de son nez, les cheveux rabaissés à cause du vent.

'' - C'est ce qu'il veut dire, votre copain. Le regard de la mort qui tue ! ''

'' - Bien sûr, si tu veux. Retourne jouer, gamin. ''

Le soldat s'était désintéressé de lui dés qu'il avait détourné son attention pour cet enfant. À présent, sa tête était tournée vers l'extérieur du bus pour voir les voitures sur sa gauche ainsi que le paysage urbain qui l'accompagnait.

'' - Il t'ignore. '' Ajouta le garçon.

'' - J'avais remarqué. _Merci_. ''

'' - De rien ! ''

'' - Tu sais quoi ? Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, ta mère par exemple. ''

Le garçon fit une moue boudeuse et l'écouta, lui tournant le dos. S'il arrêtait de le chercher à son grand bonheur, c'était à sa sœur de venir l'importuner dans ce trajet. Leur mère avait dû s'asseoir sur une autre rangée, la place prés de ses enfants étant déjà occupée. Elle laissa ses enfants s'amuser entre eux pour se préoccuper de son téléphone. Elle devait recevoir des messages affectueux d'après son visage illuminé, alors que sa main caressait tendrement son ventre rond.

'' - Vous êtes cousins ? ''

'' - Non '', répondit-il sèchement.

La petite fille le fixait comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir un nouveau jouet. Ses yeux noisettes étaient animés par une curiosité grandissante communes à cette âge là, toujours à poser des questions pour tout savoir. Le mieux était de ne rien dire, le peu du moins, et la laisser s'ennuyer à poser des questions sans chercher à développer ses réponses. Elle s'en lassera et comme son frère, ira embêter une autre personne.

'' - Vous êtes frères ? ''

'' - Non. ''

Les pensées de Barnes divaguaient ailleurs, il évitait de parler à ces enfants en espérant peut-être dans un coin dans sa tête que Rumlow saurait gérer cette situation avec compétence. La réponse devait sauter aux yeux, il n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille ou jeter un œil par ici pour remarquer qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, les envoyer balader et de répondre par un doigt d'honneur s'il était d'humeur puérile. Finalement il choisit de claquer sa langue en signe d'énervement.

'' - Je sais ! ''

Cette fois, elle invita son frère en l'interpellant, et partagea un secret au creux de son oreille. Il pouffa de rire puis elle se mit à rire aussi avec lui. _Ces gosses, des problèmes turbulents._

Le bus s'arrêta à une nouvelle station pour prendre des gens. Seulement deux personnes à l'étage descendirent et trois nouvelles têtes montèrent pour prendre place. Drôle de personnes pensa Rumlow, les trois personnes étaient costumés en Avengers, des costumes bas de gamme mais utiles pour arrondir ses fins de mois. L'équipe n'était pas au complet mais il y avait les populaires : Hulk, Captain America et Iron Man avec des kilos en plus et une forte odeur de parfum.

Voyant la place libre, la mère se leva de son siège pour s'asseoir aux côtés de ses enfants. Alors qu'elle accéda à cette place, ses enfants se décalant pour elle, le faux Hulk la bouscula sans ménagement feignant la maladresse, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Rumlow observa soigneusement la scène, l'homme costumé l'avait rattrapé à temps, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds avec des mains bien baladeuses. Deux hommes prirent place à la dernière rangée prés d'eux, mais l'autre n'avait pas avancé, traînant prés de l'escalier comme attendant quelque chose.

Il ne lui porta pas plus d'intention car ce qui le frustra maintenant c'était que les mains de cette poubelle verte ne s'étaient pas juste baladées mais avaient aussi volé son porte-feuilles. Derrière son dos, il passa l'objet discrètement à son collègue en se collant à lui, pour dissimuler son échange. Il était seule à voir son petit jeu de passe-passe, et en croisant son regard, Hulk avait l'air d'avoir compris puisqu'il lui envoya un sourire d'innocent. Il n'était pas dupe.

'' - Vous êtes ensemble ! Chantonna la petite. C'est trop mignon ! ''

 _Ensemble_ , ils la foudroyèrent du regard bien que les éclairs s'écartèrent bizarrement d'elle à cause de la joie qui l'inondait. Elle sautait sur son siège, ne voyant pas que les deux hommes se dévisagèrent à présent, le soldat était lui aussi ébranlé à l'idée de s'imaginer une seule seconde avec lui. Rumlow se retena d'ajouter un commentaire déplacé et se rapprocha de la petite et de son frère qui approuvait ses paroles.

'' - Vous avez de la chance que votre mère soit là, annonça-t-il la voix sombre. Je donnerai pas cher à votre peau. ''

Les deux enfants reculèrent à l'unisson, et le laissèrent pour de bon tranquille, effrayés par sa tonalité. Enfin débarrassé d'eux, Rumlow décida se relaxer et à fermer les yeux. Oublier le vol, oublier l'arme qu'il avait vu au coin de l'œil, dans le bras musclé en carton trop grand de Iron Man, il voulait penser à rien. Ce n'était pas ses problèmes, la population dans ce bus était assez grande pour s'en charger sans besoin d'être secourue. Ni même pour le cri, il ne bougera pas, ni même pour l'arme pointée sur lui quand il ré-ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui hurlait comme un taré.

'' - Je répète ! Bijoux, montres, portes-feuilles dans les sacs. Si vous faîtes ce qu'on vous dit, tout se passera pas, pas besoin de faire le héros ! ''

Les gens obtempèrent malgré eux, les mouvements de foule sont vites stoppés par la dégaine de leurs armes. Beaux calibres, lourds surtout mais rien qui n'indiquait si ces armes étaient en plastiques ou si elles étaient chargées.

À l'avant du bus, la copie de Captain America ouvrit son sac et les objets demandés vinrent à lui à la chaîne. Il s'occupa des deux premières rangées sans s'éloigner de la seule sortie de secours qui était les escaliers. Entre les petits cris apurés, les sanglots retenus et les murmures accablés, c'était assez silencieux pour que le conducteur du bus continuait son trajet et que les personnes en dessous d'eux, n'étaient point alarmées. Hulk s'occupa de la rangée du milieu et Iron de pacotilles, de la dernière.

'' - Passe moi tout ce que t'as ! ''

Tout ce qu'il avait c'était sa montre, un peu d'argent, une oreillette qui n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner et bien sûr, aucune arme à feu, il l'avait laissé au Diner. C'était idiot, il ne s'en cachait pas.

Rumlow était confronté à une braquage sous ses yeux, et la seule chose qu'il ressentait c'était l'ennui, ce gars le faisait bailler mais rien ne lui donnait envie de se rebeller. Tout ce qu'il avait, il allait donner, l'argent c'était facile à trouver, sa carte d'identité par contre un peu moins. Il fouilla dans ses poches, mais l'homme ne lui faisait pas confiance et l'arrêta, ou alors sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

'' - Non, toi tu te lèves, et tu mets tes mains là où je peux les voir. ''

Il enleva ses deux mains de ses poches et obéit avec mécontentement. Pourquoi était-il le seul privilégié à avoir une fouille corporelle ? Mais avant qu'il ne lui fasse les poches, subitement, une claque retentit dans le rang du milieu. S'en suivirent ensuite des contestations de la foule qui avait déjà du mal à contenir ses protestations face à la menace. Qui était si entêté pour jouer le héros dans cette histoire ? Barnes ? Non, toujours aussi muet et rigide comme une pierre. En parlant de lui, il sentit la voix de ce dernier, il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait qu'il s'adressait à lui.

'' - On devrait les aider. ''

Il avait fallu que ce soit la femme enceinte qui protesta contre cette manœuvre malsaine, sans que personne ne lève un doigt sur ce qu'ils emportaient d'eux. L'homme la malmenait, il était encore _courtois_ en la secouant, mais ces gars n'étaient pas des professionnels, juste un décalage sur le plan, et c'était la panique générale. Les coups allaient partir, pourvu qu'elle arrête son cinéma, la mère de famille était énervée qu'on lui ait déjà volé par dessus tout.

'' - Elle va mourir '', continua-t-il d'un ton monotone.

Hulk avait du mal à gérer son tempérament, il la maîtrisa qu'à moitié, le poignet de main attrapé d'un côté, puis il la gifla. Un geste mal retenu dû à la colère, et à la pression. Elle tituba d'un côté, se tenant avec misère contre le dossier de son siège. Le bébé subissait dans son ventre, il était au centre de ces conséquences. Les enfants n'aimèrent pas la façon dont leur mère était traitée, ils étaient les premiers concernés et voulurent tout de suite en découdre avec le peu qu'ils avaient mais celle-ci les en empêcha pour ne pas perdre les deux choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Les enfants commencèrent à les insulter, les menaçant en disant que leur père irait s'occuper d'eux personnellement.

'' - C'est pas mon problème, c'est qu'une vie de perdue dans les 7 milliards qui peuplent la Terre. ''

Le collant serré aux couleurs de l'Amérique calma les gens de devant qui sentaient sûrement le même élan de révolte nourrir le héros endormi au fond d'eux. Hulk détourna ses yeux pour cibler la personne à l'origine de cette petite minuterie qui fut vite stoppée net quand il hurla à tous de se la fermer où il les tuera un par un.

'' - Je ne pense pas. ''

Il se tourna vers lui, abaissant ses bras. Même debout, la façon dont il le prenait à cette hauteur l'irritait.

'' - Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. ''

Il n'a pas le temps d'arriver à bout de ce soldat malpolie qu'il entendit une arme se charger juste après.

'' - Cooper, non ! ''

 _Pourquoi rien ne se passe comme je le veux ?_

À son compteur, nombreuses étaient ses victimes, il n'y avait pas de genre précis mais c'était leur âge qui avait fait une grande part des choses. Toutes étaient âgés, adultes concrètement, il n'avait jamais touché à une famille, aux enfants. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si juste pour cette fois, il laissait un enfant mourir sous ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sentirait au fond de lui ? Il ne se posa pas cette question, la réponse ne l'intéressait guère.

De l'épaule, il bouscula Poubelle Verte et s'appropria sa place, ligne droite pour agripper l'avant-bras de Fer à repasser et l'emmener vers lui avant que le tir part dans la tête de cet enfant. Il enfonça son genou dans ses côtes, forçant le passage dans le costume pour atteindre le corps de la personne dedans. Le coup de feu descendit dans le bus, il n'avait le temps d'apprécier le boucan des gens paniqués sous lui que le bus s'immobilisa sur la route. L'arrêt fut si prompt qu'il envoya tout ceux debout à terre, Rumlow y comprit.

Cadrant ses épaules, Rumlow releva son corps des deux mains mais Collants américains trop serrés se jeta sur lui pour lui faire une prise. Le voleur serra son bras autour de son cou essayant de l'étouffer. La privation d'air se ressentit immédiatement, il para comme il le pouvait, en tirant sur ce bras plutôt bien musclé. Il se laissa un instant de faiblesse pour faire signe à Barnes de rester sagement à sa place mais le connaissant, il allait sauter à la première ouverture.

'' - Tu bouges pas ! '' Articula-t-il entre deux souffles.

Mais trop tard, il avait choisi sa cible et s'en était prise à elle, volant une arme égarée pour le frapper ensuite à la figure, avant de la jeter par delà la barrière de sécurité. Barnes le mit à genoux en lui faisant une clé de bras. Une technique impeccable et mortelle qui l'imposa à se soumettre.

N'arrivant pas à se détacher de ce bras, Rumlow se plia et bascula vers l'avant pour le faire tomber. Perturbé, l'homme lâcha prise en se détachant, Rumlow lui asséna un coup de pied, la tête se cogna contre un siège et il tomba alors inconscient au sol. Deux de moins.

Le dernier voleur n'était que Fer à repasser, qui avait des difficultés à savoir sur qui son intention devait se porter. Le soldat maintenait toujours son ami à terre, Rumlow était accroupi prés du Mauvais Patriote avec la main saisissant déjà le gros calibre au sol.

Contre tout attente, c'était un vieil homme qui lui régla son compte en se jetant sur lui par derrière, il lui arracha son masque mais l'homme résista à l'assaut. Du moins, cette attaque suffit à l'occuper ailleurs le temps que Rumlow charge l'arme et lui tirer dans la jambe. Ainsi qu'aux deux autres pour vider un peu le chargeur.

'' - Pourquoi vous leur avez tiré dessus à eux aussi ?! ''

Le vieil homme avait le culot de lui demander ça alors que ça paraissait plutôt évident. Les trois hommes hurlèrent de douleur au sol mais Rumlow les écouta comme un vent qui soufflait ses cheveux.

'' - Légitime défense, tout le monde est d'accord pour cette version des faits. Ils survivront. ''

'' - Et vous êtes qui ? ''

'' - Hum, SHIELD. Appelez la police. ''

Il emmena Barnes avec lui, précisant aux passagers qu'il pouvait récupérer leur bien dans les sacs et les attacher avec ceintures ou tout ce qui pouvait servir de menottes. Il pressa Barnes en direction des escalier, ils avaient assez d'ennuis et le mieux était de s'éclipser car ils étaient aussi arriver à destination.

'' - C'est pas vous, le SHIELD qui s'en charge normalement ? ''

'' - C'est mon jour de congé, et je suis assez énervé comme ça. ''

À la hâte, ils descendirent les escaliers, laissant les passagers médusés. Rumlow entendit les enfants le remercier, par réflexe il les salua d'une main avant de disparaître à son tour. Le conducteur du bus s'empressa de monter pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Sa main tenait déjà le téléphone portable à l'oreille, il voulait s'assurer que tout le monde de l'étage allait bien, vu les dégâts plutôt effrayants sur son véhicule.

Les deux hommes engagèrent la chaussée, faisant attention aux voitures qui roulaient comme ils se situaient au alentour d'un rond-point et que peu d'usagers en voitures comprenaient pourquoi le bus s'arrêtait en plein milieu de la route, créant un bouchon sans conséquent bientôt. Ils coupèrent les rues et se retrouvèrent enfin au bon endroit dans Washington dont aucun touriste ne raterait au monde. En photo, c'était un panorama splendide, mais juste sous vos yeux, c'était à couper le souffle. De sa longueur, la piscine était étendue vers l'horizon entre les frontières du jardin verdoyant et de la chaussée grise. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver vers le premier point d'eau où deux mécanismes sur les côtés expulsaient l'eau en un jet artistique.

'' - Où sommes-nous ? ''

'' - Assis-toi, je reviens. '' Lui dit-il en lui montrant une place sur un banc de pierres blanches.

Rumlow fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. En arrivant, il avait vu en passant un Food Truck garé prés d'ici, et décida de s'acheter quelque chose. Le soleil commençait à disparaître entre les arbres tandis que sa couleur prenait une teinte plus rouge dans ce ciel parsemé de nuages.

En lui indiquant de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille s'acheter un truc, Brock n'avait même pas peur que le soldat prenne la fuite, car de toute manière...

'' - Si tu t'enfuis, ce sont les innocents qui trinqueront. ''

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il l'avait parfaitement entendu. Les mains dans les poches, il retourna voir le Food Truck encore ouvert mais qui bientôt, arrivait à la fin de son service car le gérant rangeait petit à petit les pancartes et nettoyait la table de présentation. _Rolling Jack_ s'appelait le petit restaurant mobile, le menu était plaqué contre le cloison de la camionnette rouge. Cuisine de rue, fait avec amours, à emporter, cafétéria de première disait-il pour attirer l'œil.

Un client eut sa commande au moment même où il se rapprocha du gérant, celui-ci s'en alla et le bouscula sans gêne. Le monde n'était pas assez grand, il fallait que le destin vint les confronter. Rumlow n'eut le temps de lui en tirer deux mots qu'il s'était volatilisé dans la ville, faisant tomber un sachet transparent contenant un comprimée qu'il reconnaissait.

Aussitôt, il rangea le contenu dans sa poche alors que le gérant, un homme de la trentaine vint s'occuper de lui. Souriant de toute ses dents avec une moustache fine sur le haut de la lèvre et légèrement barbu sur le menton, le genre de gars qui n'était pas du tout fait pour se job mais qu'il prenait direct pour se faire un peu de sous le temps d'une impasse. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux pour comprendre qu'il était heureux, bêtement pour un rien selon lui.

'' - Bonjour, bonsoir M'sieur ! ''

Avec sa dégaine de voyou latino qui ne l'était guère, et de sa casquette grise relevé sur son front, Rumlow sentait qu'il voulait presque l'accueillir avec un _''Salut mon frère ! On se fait un check ?''_ Il garda ses précautions et ses distances pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

'' - Ouais, file-moi deux bières. ''

'' - A vos ordres ! ''

Il se baissa sous son comptoir et fouilla à l'intérieur, disparaissant dans son Food Truck. Rumlow sortit l'argent et posa sa main sur la table, prête à donner l'argent lié dans ses deux doigts. Pendant ce temps, le soldat regardait ailleurs et était toujours assis, la capuche baissée sur lui, contemplant la jolie fontaine.

'' - Vous avez une préférence M'sieur ? ''

'' - Prends-moi celles qui te passent sous la main. ''

Les américains avaient désertés le lieu touristique, la place se vidait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les rayons du soleil déversèrent ses dernières lumières sur le temple gigantesque à cette distance, les seuls restants étaient des gens qui devaient passer par ici pour rejoindre leur maisons. Cependant, il était étonné de voir encore un joggeur faire le tour de la large piscine en mémoire à un ancien président des États-Unis. Il courrait comme s'il avait des chiens enragés à ses trousses, c'était un vrai bolide comme _Flash_ s'il tenait ce rythme effréné.

'' - Et voilà ! Je vous ai prise les plus fraîches de leur mère. ''

Rumlow revint au gérant, lui offrant un visage d'aberration malgré lui. Il pouvait simplement dire fraîches au lieu de se la jouer au wesh cool. Mais on ne changeait pas de vieilles habitudes en un claquement de doigts.

'' - Merci'', répondit-il en lui passant l'argent.

'' - Pas de quoi ! Hey, je peux vous dire pourquoi je suis hyper grave content là ? ''

OK, son élan de joie n'avait rien à faire ici, quand même il s'en fichait royalement, il le laissa lui raconter sa vie, car c'était le genre d'homme qui allait faire une histoire s'il n'était pas écouté un minimum. Pour faire passer ce moment, il but sa bière décapsulée.

'' - La première raison, c'est parce que j'ai terminé ma journée de boulot, tranquille au calme. Je vous ai bien servis, pas vrai ? ''

Il hocha la tête, quelque peu indifférent.

'' - La deuxième raison, mon vieux pote Scott va sortir de prison, d'ici 2 mois ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, notre dernier coup s'était trop mal passé, ma faute en plus mais il l'a pris pour moi, ça c'est un vrai frère. Il s'est tenu à carreau en prison, c'est chouette qu'ils lui baissent sa peine comme ça. ''

'' - Content pour vous alors. ''

Inutile de préciser qu'il pouvait lui rallonger la peine de son ami et le mettre en prison pour cause de complicité. N'avait-il pas la tête du flic ou du SHIELD ? Le gérant sortit de son Truck et ferma pour aujourd'hui sa restauration pour s'avancer, les clés tournant dans les mains, vers l'avant du véhicule.

'' - Ouais mais c'est pas tout ! La dernière raison, et celle-là j'ai du mal à y croire, je croyais que c'était un rêve ou que ce gars est un sosie du vrai mais vous voyez le coureur qui fout que des sprintes depuis que je suis là ? ''

Le gars l'empoigna par l'épaule, et lui montra du doigt l'homme qu'il avait repéré précédemment.

'' - Il sprinte ? ''

'' - Carrément, genre il a fait que ça depuis que j'ai commencé mon service vers 12h. C'est dément ? Et vous savez c'est quoi le plus cool dedans ? ''

'' - Dis-moi tout. ''

Malgré lui, l'homme l'emmena marcher jusqu'à cette piscine où l'homme faisait des tours, encore et encore, dépassant le soldat qui le regardait passer devant lui, intrigué. Ils n'étaient pas proches mais d'ici, il voyait exactement à quoi il ressemblait.

'' - Je crois savoir c'est qui'', avoua Rumlow, soudainement mal à l'aise.

'' - Ah vous aussi, l'ampoule a éclaté dans votre cerveau ? J'ai eu une signature sur une serviette de table, et une photo quand même aussi ! Et comme je suis de bonne humeur, je voulais la partager. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des popularités comme ça ! ''

'' - Fallait _vraiment_ pas. ''

'' - Me remerciez pas, on m'appelle pas Luiz le bon samaritain pour rien ! Bon, je vous laisse, je dois ramener le Truck à mon boss. Il aime pas trop quand je suis en retard, c'est mon deuxième jour en plus !''

Il finit par lui donner une tape dans le dos avant de prendre le volant de sa camionnette. Quant à Rumlow, il but le reste de sa bière, et ouvrit l'autre bouteille en sa possession. Glissant sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon, il joua avec le sachet qu'il avait trouvé tantôt tout en rejoignant le soldat. Mais c'était plutôt lui qui le rejoignit, s'assaillant sur un carré de pierre brute.

 _Le faire ou ne pas le faire ?_

Rumlow ne resta pas planté, et fit le même sur le bloc derrière lui. Il y en avait toute une rangée autour d'eux, mais ils étaient deux à s'y asseoir. Il lança sa bière vide dans une poubelle comme un joueur de basket marquant dans sa filet et tendit l'autre au soldat avec une agitation incapable à masquer. Barnes lui prit la bouteille et la garda entre ses jambes, il balaya du regard, le paysage devant lui tandis que les derniers rayons du soleil donnaient un étrange effet à son visage inexpressif. Le rendant plus vivant, plus féroce de colère. Avait-il deviné ?

'' - Pourquoi ici ? ''

'' - J'en sais rien, c'est un parc du National Mall, tout le monde vient et tout le monde repart. Plus loin, tu peux voir un temple, c'est un mémorial en l'honneur de Lincoln, le 16ème président des États-Unis, il y a même une grande statue de lui assis si tu veux aller voir. Et ici, on est au Mémorial national de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. ''

'' - _Seconde Guerre Mondiale_ , souffla-t-il. Je connais ce temple. ''

Sous l'œil attentive de Rumlow, il faisait rouler la bouteille verte dans ses mains. Avec sa capuche, il pouvait à peine voir ses expressions faciales, il n'y avait que le silence qui répondait pour lui.

'' - C'est... magnifique. ''

'' - Pas le temps de venir, ou trop occupé ? ''

Il enleva sa capuche, laissant le vent transporter ses cheveux à l'arrière. Enfin, il releva la tête pour le regarder, il avait des yeux bleus vitreux. Des larmes qu'il s'efforçait de contenir.

'' - Un peu des deux. ''

Barnes fixait la bouteille comme si elle allait disparaître dans ses mains par magie, ou essayait-il à l'inverse de la désintégrer en lui lançant des lasers rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

'' - Tu sais, dans d'autres circonstances. Je pense que toi et moi, on aurait pu être amis. ''

Rumlow enleva l'objet qui le servait d'oreillette et observa partout avec précaution pour savoir son utilité. HYDRA ne lui aurait jamais donné une chose futile en guise d'accessoire masculine. En bidouillant, il remarqua des dents en forme de crochet métallique qui devait tenir sur une surface par aimantation. Aucun bouton. Fonctionnait-il automatiquement à la prise de contact ?

'' - Mais nos divergences d'opinions font qu'on préfère les poings aux belles paroles pour défendre notre cause. ''

'' - Je ne tuerai pas, avoua-t-il en buvant sa bière. C'est fini. ''

'' - Ouais, tu me l'as déjà dit. ''

Enfin, il avait bu le liquide mais le fait que Rumlow l'ait constamment épié pour voir s'il allait le faire n'était pas astucieux de sa part. Mais qu'importe, le mal était déjà fait.

'' - On devrait retourner à notre maison. ''

Alors qu'il se leva d'emblée, le soldat fit de même mais quelque chose à l'horizon le figea sur place. Donc il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu précédemment, il avait bien fait de diluer le comprimé dans sa boisson. Par pure prudence, il utilisa sa surprise contre lui-même pour lui prendre le bras et soulever le sweat-shirt afin de lui installer l'oreillette. L'objet se colla par magnétisme, et quand le soldat comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire, il ne pouvait plus l'enlever de son bras cybernétique. Il eut un mouvement de recul, le regard meurtri par le changement soudain de la situation.

'' - _Il_ est en vie. Steve est en vie. Tu m'as dit qu'il était _mort_. ''

Rumlow laissa échapper un souffle de malice et se déplaça pour se mettre face lui.

'' - Ce que j'ai réellement dit, c'est que tu es du mauvais côté. ''

'' - Toi...''

Comme il l'avait prévu, Barnes tenta de l'attraper par son bras cybernétique mais au lieu de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter ce coup normalement rapide, il avait tout juste reculé d'un pas en arrière pour l'éviter. Aussi facilement que le choc avant la compréhension se mêlèrent sur son visage. Tout était dans le liquide qu'il venait de boire.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? ''

Ouvrant ses bras de chaque côté, Rumlow l'invita à s'aventurer vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

'' - Un combat _équitable_. ''

Son ancienne oreillette qui n'était pas dédiée à cette fonction s'enclencha et envoya une décharge électrique dans son bras cybernétique. Le champ électrique toucha un point sensible, lui procurant une douleur phénoménale à tel point qu'il se plia en deux. C'était une petite décharge contrairement à ce qui l'attendait sur la chaise, mais l'intensité était assez forte pour rendre son bras inutilisable par moment, lui rendant une force humaine. C'était à présent au comprimé de gérer la bête en lui qui le maintenait réveillé et qui voulait aussi le tuer.

'' - J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. ''

'' - Me vole pas ma phrase. ''

Quand son bras cybernétique fonctionna de nouveau correctement, Rumlow passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui aussi, se préparer à l'éventuel contre-attaque. Il plaça ses deux mains en avant, refermant le poing, paré à toutes attaques de sa part. Dans cet état, il n'avait pas peur de s'en prendre à lui, il n'était qu'un humain et Brock savait gérer les hommes consumés par la rage et la haine.

'' - Le meilleur jour, c'était hier. ''

Sa colère éclata et le soldat détala vers lui, Rumlow cala ses pieds pour garder une bonne posture afin de l'affronter. Il tenta de l'avoir au niveau de la taille, mais celui-ci l'évita à temps mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé, qu'il lui prépara un revers du pied, évité de justesse cette fois-ci. Chamboulé par l'esquive, Rumlow profita pour lui asséner plusieurs frappes dans les côtes. Barnes était envoyé au tapis, le souffle coupé cherchant tant bien que mal à récupérer mais sous l'effet du comprimé, c'était tout le contraire. Lourde fatigue, mal de tête, des nausées, Rumlow avait déjà ressenti ses effets sur son corps. Il n'était pas le premier qui s'était fait dupé comme un bleu dans une mission.

'' Et le lendemain est un autre jour, dit-il en lui tournant autour. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à rester le bon et valeureux Sergent ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? ''

'' - Que tu m'as drogué. ''

Exaspéré, Rumlow se donna de petites tapes de la paume au front puis lui montra du pouce quelque chose derrière lui dés qu'il se positionna de nouveau face à lui. Il faisait référence au joggeur.

'' - Ça, c'est le passé. Je suis ton présent, et _HYDRA_ est ton futur. ''

Poussé par une nouvelle forme de force, Rumlow choisit d'appeler ceci comme le déclin de la rage avant la décadence, Barnes se leva et balança ses poings. Il voulait l'abattre, le faire taire, ou juste le toucher un temps soit peu. Une frappe en avant, deux pas se faisaient alors que Brock reculait. Ce jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent sur le gazon avec vue sur la piscine. Ce garçon ne faisait que le rater par son manque de concentration visible de loin. Rumlow cessa de le malmener et entre deux enjambés, il le renversa au sol, attrapant son bras pour ensuite le projeter et le basculer. Barnes chercha à se relever par tout les moyens mais le corps du Brock sur lui l'en empêchait. Impression de déjà vu. Il gesticulait sous lui, et il dut le frapper au visage pour le calmer. Le sang coulant sur ses phalanges rougies.

'' - Arrête de te battre, c'est inutile. ''

Barnes respira fort, mais n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour s'extraire encore une fois. Sans surprise, il lui fit un croche patte afin de le pousser. Le soldat prit les devants, se focalisant sur son cou quand il se jeta sur lui. Ses mains étaient autour de son cou, son bras cybernétique ne répondit pas. Un dysfonctionnement que Barnes ne prit pas en compte puisqu'il continua à serrer, aussi fort qu'une seule main pouvait faire. Il grinçait des dents, cherchant peut-être une sorte de réconfort en le tuant avant, mais il n'y arrivera pas. L'homme pleins de haine était trop faible, il n'était pas résolu d'être celui qui avait tué tant de choses.

'' - Tu ne peux pas me tuer. ''

'' - Je peux. ''

'' - Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu _hésites_ ? ''

Barnes se prit une claque mentale, et une autre plus réaliste qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Rumlow cogna dans son ventre et il fut heureux de voir sa propre équipe venir vers lui. En l'empoignant par les cheveux, Rumlow le força à regarder l'inaccessible. Les muscles du joggeurs se voyaient à travers son t-shirt gris, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts laissé entrevoir son dos tandis que ses jambes se chevauchèrent presque pour avancer.

'' - James, tu es vraiment pathétique. Je t'emmène visiter et c'est comme ça que tu me dis merci. ''

Rumlow ne désira pas une réponse de sa part, à vrai dire celui-ci ne le pouvait pas car il pressait son cou dans son bras, le maintenant par la même occasion lui aussi dans une même position assis sur l'herbe. Cela permettait aussi de se faire discret, et Barnes n'en avait pas pour longtemps avant de lâcher prise.

'' - Je tiens toujours mes propos, on aurait pu être de bons amis, toi et moi mais je crois qu'on restera sur la relation, commandant, sous-fifre...''

Le soldat gesticula, protestant parfois mais ce n'était que des sons d'animaux qui sortaient de sa gorge. Rumlow leva les yeux au ciel, prenant cela comme un refus à sa manière puis fixa la même chose que lui devant. Ses mouvements ralentirent au moment où le joggeur tourna pour se mettre de face à eux. Ses bras ne le serrèrent plus aussi fort qu'au début au point que l'homme se demanda s'il était mort.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogers sera sain et sauf, si tu te tiens tranquille. Pour lui, comme pour les autres. ''

Rumlow resta encore un instant comme ça avant de trouver la Strike Team à ses côtés. Il voyait les perles de sueur couler sur son front, et ses yeux bleus glaciales disparaître sous ses paupières.

'' - Bonne nuit, soldat. ''

Ils emportèrent son corps inconscient dans un véhicule noir et sûrement blindé, garé pas loin d'ici. Rumlow se sentit soulagé d'avoir rattrapé le coup, et surtout de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés durant les jours à venir, qui savait ce qu'il pouvait faire en se réveillant. Même avec un lavage intensif de son cerveau, il y aura des bribes de son passé qui feront toujours surfaces pour lui rappeler ce qui le consumait à petits feux. La rage faisait vivre James Barnes, le soldat de l'hiver n'était qu'une coquille vide.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à suivre son équipe déjà bien parti, une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Par réflexe, il se retourna immédiatement pour voir qui était-ce et il vit le joggeur, un homme blond, essoufflé par tout les km qu'il avait parcouru toute la journée. Il ne l'avait même pas senti se rapprocher de lui. Par méfiance, l'homme avait enlevé sa main pour la caler sur ses hanches, on dirait que le dernier sprinte jusqu'à lui, venait de l'achever complètement pour aujourd'hui.

'' - Vous êtes bien Brock Rumlow ? Le SHIELD m'a briefé sur l'équipe avec qui je vais bientôt coutoyer à mon travail. ''

'' - On vous a bien briefé, Captain America je présume ? ''

Avec politesse, il lui présenta sa main et celui-ci la prise dans la sienne pour la serrer. Quant à lui, on ne lui avait rien dit sur un travail avec lui.

'' - Steve Rogers. Tout va bien ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, pourquoi ça irait mal ? Vous semblez plus mal au point que moi. ''

'' - Juste de la fatigue, le sport m'aide à me relaxer. L'homme qui était avec vous... ''

Drôle de façon de se relaxer mais il le coupa avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

'' - Ne vous inquiétez pas, un gars amnésique après un tragique accident, vous savez comment c'est les affaires de drogues. Le SHIELD essayait d'aider depuis longtemps, il était pas facile à trouver, ni à attraper. On avait pas d'autres choix. ''

'' - Oh, je vois. Je peux vous demander pourquoi il résistait ? ''

 _Ne fouille pas trop loin, Rogers. Il vaut mieux pour toi._

'' - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il avait peu. Vous pouvez peut-être m'éclairer ? ''

Il souffla un grand coup et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les rafraîchir.

'' - Je pense qu'il cherchait des points de repère, il était perdu. J'étais aussi perdu quand je suis revenu, je ne connaissais plus personne et ne reconnaissais plus rien du monde, je l'étais aussi quand on m'a injecté le sérum pour avoir cette carrure. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? Vous n'étiez pas comme ça avant ? ''

'' - Pas vraiment, j'étais un petit gars bon en dessin qui n'avait même pas la taille minimale, maigre et qui choppait plus les maladies que les demoiselles. Au moins, j'avais mon meilleur ami pour m'encourager et m'aider à garder le moral sur les épaules. ''

'' - _Merde_ , alors. ''

'' - Euh, comme vous le dîtes ? ''

Steve fronça les sourcils face à sa mine illuminée à présent du commandant. Rumlow venait enfin de comprendre de qui il parlait au Diner, ça semblait dingue mais ça avait pourtant du sens. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt ? Le léger sourire de compréhension cessa pour laisser place à un rire qui surprit le Captain.

'' - Désolé, je viens de comprendre un truc. C'est triste qu'en j'y pense, je crois qu'avec vous, il serait venu docilement vers nous. ''

'' - Vous croyez ? ''

'' - Vous savez convaincre Rogers. J'en suis certain, vous êtes l'homme qu'il recherchait en quelque sorte. ''

Jack Rollins vint à temps avec une autre personne pour le démêler de cette situation. Ils se postèrent à côté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de repartir. Le compromis était accompli, les problèmes étaient résolus et Steve le malheureux, ne saura jamais que le soldat de l'hiver était redevenu Bucky un court moment. Il le laissa, prétextant que le devoir l'appelait et continua sa route, sans se retourner une seule seconde.

Le destin leur réservait tellement de choses.

* * *

 _Un commentaire ? :)_


	5. 5 : EPILOGUE

_Note de l'auteur : Merci encore à celles qui suivent l'histoire ! & voici le dernier chapitre comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué avec le chapitre 4. Je voulais faire une petite histoire, sans m'écarter pour faire une histoire en long et en large. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter une dernière fois pour la route ? :D  
Pour celles qui se demanderaient si j'ai vu Civil War : Oui ! C'était TOP TOP TOP TOP ! Il n'y a pas de spoils ! Il faut vraiment aller le voir, il vaut le coup ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : EPILOGUE**

 **S** a télévision retranscrivait un reportage sur le S.H.I.E.L.D depuis sa création jusqu'à sa fin, il regardait l'écran fixé en hauteur comme s'il ne regardait rien. Depuis longtemps, il avait coupé le son pour ne laisser que les images défiler et les bouches articuler dans le vide. Changer de chaînes, il le pouvait et il l'avait déjà fait mais c'était à chaque fois la même chose, on parlait que de la chute de Triskellion. Les médias comme la population adoraient ce genre d'histoire et cette seule information était amplement suffisante pour les journalistes qui voulaient augmenter son audience. Même si c'était des rediffusions de la même vidéo à longueur de temps surmontées d'une discussion ainsi qu'un débat sans queue ni tête entre deux _professionnels_ du milieu. Tout le monde en avait marre de l'habituel journal télévisé sur un cambriolage interrompu de justesse par la police, de même pour des politiciens qui s'engueulèrent entre eux, jamais contents et toujours le même speech.

Ainsi, quand quelque chose de nouveau apparaissait, personne ne refusait cet énorme privilège. Lui, il en avait bavé et c'était aussi la cause de ses multiples brûlures au corps et d'une moitié de visage, sans parler de la touche fantaisie, les cicatrices afin de raviver les bons vieux souvenirs. Son œil gauche peinait à s'ouvrir convenablement, il ne pouvait que légèrement voir le monde extérieur à travers cet œil puisque sa blessure avait très mal cicatrisé, lui offrant un gonflement final gênant à vie et une lourde douleur à cette partie du visage. Ce patient n'avait pas envie de rouvrir les cicatrices, sa peau rougissait à chaque petit mouvement. Elle était si fragile qu'elle prenait du temps à se régénérer normalement voire pratiquement jamais. Lorsqu'on l'avait aidé pour l'emmener aux toilettes, sans prendre en compte ses protestations, le miroir du lavabo lui avait montré la dure vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. C'était pas beau à voir, le corps ou le visage, tout était ravagé et son ancienne apparence était partie aux oubliettes. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et ces jours passés à l'hôpital lui donnaient des pensées maussades sur sa petite personne et le monde extérieur qu'il haïssait aussi longtemps que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Sa seule consolation était de se savoir encore en vie. Mais rester en vie, ça ne suffisait pas. Il fallait quelque chose de plus concret, quelque chose pour quoi, il continuerait à se battre.

L'homme défiguré avait une idée en tête, il ne la niait pas car il l'adorait sur de nombreux angles. Sa vengeance s'abattrait sur celui qui l'avait emmené dans cet état, il n'y avait que cela qui pouvait apaiser son âme à la dérive.

 _Wilson. Rogers._

La porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvra à cet instant et une infirmière, d'après sa tenue blanche, rentra un dossier à la main. C'était la même femme qui venait le voir tous les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles enfin pour être précis, voir son état de santé, s'il était toujours stable. Il en avait marre aussi de cette routine, il voulait se barrer d'ici car allongé sur un lit, c'était du temps perdu alors que dehors, tant de choses l'attendaient.

'' - Bonjour, M. Rumlow. Je peux vous appeler Brock maintenant, ça ne vous dérange pas puisqu'on se connaît ? ''

Ses cheveux d'un brun ébène descendaient en trombes sur ses épaules, son sourire ravissant cachait les rides qui commençaient à apparaître au creux de ses yeux. Pour autant, elle resplendissait. Avec sa peau foncée. elle était mignonne, il ne s'en cachait pas et puis, qui n'avait jamais imaginé la scène de la gentille infirmière qui était aux petits soins ? Il ne manquait plus que cette robe soit plus courte pour afficher ses longues jambes de mannequin et d'un décolleté ravageur pour raviver la pépite du désir qui picotait en lui.

'' - On a déjà passé ce stade, mademoiselle... ''

Il plissa les yeux pour regarder l'étiquette sur son badge accroché au niveau de sa poitrine.

'' - Claire ? ''

Elle hocha la tête en entendant son nom et devant son lit, leva un dossier pour l'enlever du crochet. Elle y nota quelques notes avant de le redéposer au même endroit. De sa poche gauche, elle se mit à écrire un texte quelque peu long tandis que le stylo grattait contre la feuille. Le regard prenant de Rumlow s'accentua d'avantage car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'il était curieux de la voir occupée dans sa tâche quotidienne. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, le stylo s'arrêta, et son regard croisa enfin le sien.

'' - À vrai dire, je vois ce que vous essayez de faire. Je suis célibataire, je ne m'en cache pas et je n'ai rien contre cela vraiment...si ce n'est que le mot ''criminel'' sur votre fiche d'identité. Désolée, j'ai une mauvaise expérience avec les combattants comme vous et tout ce qui touche les justiciers suicidaires. ''

'' - Vous, vous êtes coriace. ''

Elle gribouilla une note sur son carnet tandis qu'un gloussement non dissimulé finit par lui échapper. L'homme la regarda du plus mauvais regard qu'il pouvait avoir, peut-être qu'elle prendra peur face à son insistance et se jettera dehors d'elle-même mais au final, elle ne fit rien. Rumlow arrêta sa connerie d'enfant boudeur, et cala sa tête à nouveau dans l'oreiller dodu en fixant le plafond blanc pour lui laisser le temps de disparaître tel l'assistant du magicien.

'' - Mademoiselle, foutez-moi la paix '', s'apitoya-t-il à dire en l'entendant encore une fois glousser.

'' - Je crois bien que votre vœux va être exaucé, dit-elle en contrôlant les appareils médicaux. Deux policiers veulent vous interroger, et comme ma bonne compagnie ne semble point vous réjouir, je vais de ce pas vous laisser. D'autres patients attendent ma bien veilleuse attention. Messieurs, il est amplement à vous. À bientôt M. Rumlow, le repas est servi comme d'habitude à 19h30.''

Ses sourcils froncèrent dans la confusion. Encore la police ? Ils étaient déjà venus l'interroger pour avoir sa version des faits, bien sûr il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, juste des affirmations. Ce matin même, ils l'avaient appelé sur le téléphone de sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient le chercher demain pour l'emmener dans sa cellule, pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Ils avaient peut-être envie de développer un détail. Tout le monde savait qu'il était coupable dans l'histoire, de toute façon il ne cherchait pas à s'innocenter, il avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste quitte à poser son pion sur la case prison.

'' - Attendez une minute, ils sont censés passer demain matin...''

N'ayant pas de réponse il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec deux hommes aux costards soignés, debout prés des deux rebords de son lit. Quand il vit leurs visages, si familiers malgré lui, il n'eut le temps d'appeler à l'aide que l'homme noir l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre le menaçait dangereusement en passant sa main sous sa veste pour montrer son beau canon rangé dans l'étui.

La porte claqua et l'infirmière se retrouva dans le couloir sans savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre. L'homme au canon lui sourit d'une manière malsaine, jouant sur le plaisir de voir un vieux collège et de l'autre côté, sur l'admiration de le voir aussi faible et en piteux état. C'était pas des poulets, pensa-t-il.

Son faux sourire se divisa en un trait fin alors qu'il lui dicta d'un simple regard de ne pas se mettre à crier s'il voulait que cette foutue main écœurante sur sa bouche s'en aille. Rumlow laissa passer un silence pour lui donner sa réponse.

Content de cet accord, le faux policier interpella son gars qui enleva alors sa main. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à ses côtés pour éviter toutes tentatives si l'envie lui revenait. L'homme noir sortit son couteau de sa poche et le plus enveloppé se tourna à moitié afin de ramener une chaise qui traînait dans le coin afin de s'asseoir. Il était comme un proche qui s'asseyait aussi prés que leur relation était fusionnelle, pour prendre soin de lui et l'écouter attentivement. Tout ça était faux, bien entendu.

'' - Rumlow, Rumlow... Tu te rappelles de moi ? ''

'' - Jackhammer, toujours les cheveux en pétard à ce que je vois ? ''

'' - Jamais ta langue dans ta poche, hein ? Au moins je m'en sors bien...pas comme toi, cuit à point. ''

Jack, c'était le gars qui avait une tête à claques. L'émission du même nom avait dû prendre exemple sur lui, calvitie à l'approche, musclé même sous la graisse et un visage aussi frêle qu'une bouteille en plastique. Rumlow aurait aimé lui faire bouffer les cheveux restant sur son crâne, il n'avait jamais aimé son ton supérieur qu'il prenait avec lui. Dans HYDRA, ils étaient comme qui dirait semblables, le même grade. Lui aussi avec une équipe à gérer, un double jeu à mener. Dans un autre État, dans une base, dans un autre SHIELD chacun devait suivre la mission qu'on lui donnait, aussi longtemps qu'elle devait l'être. Rumlow ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois déjà, la dernière fois remontait à la conférence organisée par le SHIELD qui consistait à faire rencontrer les membres entre eux, à présent il semblait se porter beaucoup mieux. Les bras ne se tordaient plus dans le gras, il avait pris du muscle et en plus de cela, il avait un homme de main avec lui qu'il n'avait jamais croisé. Sûrement pas de son équipe, il devait être un mercenaire bien payé, un homme emprisonné par la nation pour avoir été un ripou une fois et qui ferait tout pour avoir un travail seulement si la paye était pas mauvaise.

'' - T'es là pour me libérer ?'' Demanda Rumlow en cognant les menottes contre les barres métallique du lit.

'' - Officiellement, te poser des questions sur ton rôle dans l'affaire comme tu le sais déjà, mais officieusement c'est plus compliqué que ça n'y paraît, crois-moi. ''

Jackhammer sortit sous sa veste marron une seringue pleine et la jeta à son homme de main qui l'attrapa au vol. L'homme y fit couler le liquide et tapota l'intérieur pour enlever les dernières bulles emprisonnées dedans. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rumlow pour comprendre que ça n'allait pas être une bonne dose de morphine.

'' - Attendez, attendez ! On est du même camp non ? Tu fais quoi là, bordel ? ''

Sous le regard accusateur de Rumlow qui ne comprenait plus la situation, Jack se leva et déboutonna sa veste afin de mieux respirer.

'' - Oui, évidemment qu'on est dans le même camp. ''

'' - J'ai rendu service à HYDRA et j'ai été loyal jusqu'au bout, pourquoi ils me voudraient mort ? ''

Il fit semblant de réfléchir à la question comme si cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit et lui répondit enfin :

'' - Je t'aime bien Rumlow, ce sont les ordres. Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire et si tu veux mon avis, ils auraient préféré te voir mort ce jour-là. ''

'' - Retourne-les voir, trouve un arrangement et dis-leur que je ne suis pas une balance. ''

'' - Pas la peine, lui répondit-il en piquant lui-même l'aiguille dans le tube de transfusion. Tout le monde craque sous la torture... ''

Jackhammer n'eut le temps d'introduire le liquide que la fenêtre de la véranda se déroba au même moment. Un homme portant une capuche entra et envoya son poing dans la figure du blanc avant de s'en prendre à l'autre homme. Il bloqua sa route en lui poussant la chaise dans les jambes. Énervé, l'homme que Rumlow ne connaissait pas le nom renversa cette chaise sur le côté et envoya son couteau. L'objet lancé fila dans l'air mais rata sa cible qui utilisa le rideau épais de la fenêtre pour rattraper le couteau en plein vol. Son adversaire ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa alors son pistolet. L'inconnu dont le visage était caché sous cette capuche noire sortit quant à lui un silencieux, juste son accessoire qui n'avait aucune utilité seul sans une arme à feu. Le mercenaire avait déjà son arme pointée sur lui, leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement mais l'homme à la capuche n'était pas là pour l'admirer alors il s'accrocha au bras tendu de son adversaire. Il fit demi-tour sur sa lancée et rajouta lui-même son accessoire sur l'arme avant même que la balle ne s'éjecte du canon pour ensuite, se fracasser le mur.

Le son s'étouffa dans l'outil tandis que la balle troua la peinture et la première couche de plâtre, L'inconnu renversa l'homme de Jackhammer et lui vola l'arme entre les mains. Maintenant sous ses pieds, il avait le contrôle de la situation. Une fraction de seconde s'écoula avant qu'il se décide de tirer dans son cœur, un franc raté car le son était cru, l'organe explosant dans son propre sang ne s'entendait pas. Encore un gilet par balles porté sous ces vêtements de civil, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tirer dans la tête.

Le bruit du coup de feu s'étouffa dans cette atmosphère déjà assez pesante, Rumlow ne pouvait qu'observer la scène, les mains menottées à son lit. Tant bien que même, il essaya de s'en défaire, s'extraire par la sueur ou en les cassants mais ce n'était pas cette fois que le miracle se produirait. Avec les menottes, il ne pouvait que glisser en longueur sur la rambarde, l'infirmière ne lui détachait qu'une seule main lorsqu'il fallait manger. Quant aux besoins, les menottes ne partaient pas, c'était ses deux mains liées ensemble et ce n'était pas du tout facile à gérer.

Si son visage affichait un immense calme, sous les draps les mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens tant que la sueur pouvait l'aider à s'extraire et déguerpir de ce gros merdier. Or, même si Brock pensait que l'homme partirait sans demander son gain, le canon sur son front montrait qu'il n'était pas venu juste pour ses deux gars. Son nom était sur sa liste, et il ne partirait seulement quand la balle lui aurait trituré le cerveau. Mais rien ne se passa.

'' - Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le rapidement. ''

L'homme baissa sa capuche, des cheveux bruns tombèrent sur son visage. Il releva finalement le canon, et désarma son arme.

'' - Je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. ''

Rumlow se demanda soudain s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou alors, contrarié par cette faveur. Il décida qu'il était mieux de se mettre à l'aise, jouer la carte de la désobligeance, qu'il n'était pas affecté par cette bonté qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir chez lui. Revoir à nouveau peut-être, et le revoir ici, dans cette pièce.

 _Rogers, Wilson, Barnes._

'' - Visite amicale ? ''

'' - Quelque chose comme ça. ''

L'invité s'agenouilla et faufila ses mains dans les poches de Jack, inconscient au sol prés de son ami, mort quant à lui. Il y trouva un portefeuille, des tickets de caisse inutiles qu'il lui rendit et des munitions. Rumlow l'observait sur toute la surface, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et franchement, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. L'ancien soldat dorénavant sans chef ressemblait à un chien perdu, Rumlow s'imagina bien Steve le labrador obéissant et Bucky, le berger allemand abandonné par ses maîtres. Pff, à mourir de rire.

'' - Tu n'as pas vraiment changé. ''

À part, une prise de parole plus longue, des cheveux plus longs qu'avant et des vêtements à bas prix pour se faufiler dans la foule incognito. Après avoir fouillé le mort, _paix à son âme et mes condoléances à sa famille_ , il leva enfin le regard pour s'intéresser à lui. Tout pouvait très bien changer mais il aurait réussi à le reconnaître grâce au bleu pâle de ses yeux qui continuait à faire frémir le gros loup qui était en lui.

'' - Je t'ai manqué ?'' Continua Rumlow.

Barnes l'ignora sans sourciller, il enleva l'aiguille de la seringue encore coincée dans la transfusion puis revint vers Jackhammer et lui injecta tout au niveau du cou. Rumlow aurait apprécié voir ce porc gigoter une dernière fois pour chercher son souffle avant de mourir mais il semblait être parti sans savoir, et en silence.

Pour revenir à ce bon berger allemand. Bon, la prise de parole n'était pas aussi fréquente qu'il ne l'envisageait mais son regard de gars ennuyé jusqu'à la mort faisait sa journée. Au fond de lui, il se sentait gâté de pouvoir voir une nouvelle tête dans cette cage blanche. Il se détourner de Barnes assis maintenant tranquillement au pied de son lit lorsqu'il vit à la télé : **'FLASH INFO'.** On pouvait y voir une ville soulevée de terre et des Avengers plutôt chargés avec cette foule de populations à évacuer. La présentatrice devait sans doute faire l'éloge de leur exploit vu sa grande joie et ses bras lancés en l'air pour raconter les faits.

'' - Rogers qui ne cherche pas _son Bucky_ ? Oh, c'est une première... Il devait être vraiment occupé avec ce Ultron pour ne plus penser à toi, tu fais pas une crise de jalousie quand même ? Et t'es là pour le tromper avec moi. Désolé mais ça m'intéresse pas vos histoires d'amour de vieux de 90 ans. ''

Bucky attrapa le col de sa tunique bleu ciel et le poussa des deux mains contre le dos du lit tout en restant discret. Rumlow y sentit un léger craquement au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale ou alors son cou, en tout cas son geste était assez puissant pour lui faire voir des étoiles dans les yeux.

'' - OK, plus de conneries. ''

'' - Tu sais où je peux trouver des armes ? ''

Alors cette question, il la voyait venir de loin, de toute façon pourquoi serait-il venu lui rendre visite ? Le soldat...ou Barnes, va savoir qui était maître de ses actions, savait qu'il ne risquait rien en lui rendant une visite à la vue de son état, mais de voir qu'il était réduit à ça pour lui. Juste un gars à qui on demandait l'adresse d'un bon coin et puis qu'on s'en débarrassait dans une berne à ordures ensuite. Oh oui, il était énormément déçu et il allait pas le laisser partir maintenant alors qu'il venait de le sortir de sa routine de pacotille.

'' - Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, tu sais depuis combien de temps je suis là à pourrir ? Tu vas juste récolter la poussière derrière eux. ''

'' - Je peux toujours y jeter un œil. ''

'' - Allez, c'est une perte de temps pour quelqu'un comme toi.''

Le regard de Bucky semblait lui donner raison. Malgré tout, il le maintenait fermement et n'avait pas l'attention d'en rester là tant qu'il n'avait pas eu une réponse valable. Rumlow se demanda s'il allait passer par la case torture pour lui faire cracher le morceau mais s'il n'était plus le soldat, il avait une idée de la réponse.

'' - Sérieusement, même s'ils avaient pas bougé, tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Tu ne veux pas me tuer alors ne parlons même pas de torture, t'es devenu aussi inutile que Rogers. ''

Ses mots semblaient l'atteindre alors il le relâcha, Brock se replaça mieux sur son lit et le vit se dégourdir aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, il ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de missions. Depuis ses débuts, il était son commandant, à chaque nouvelle mission il prenait des rides mais le soldat, lui restait aussi jeune que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il devrait se sentir heureux d'être encore en vie, sous la menace et la torture, la vie coûtait beaucoup plus que tout cela, un choc pour lui de découvrir que son monde avait changé à présent.

'' - Tu en veux à HYDRA autant que moi, tu veux te venger et moi les détruire. Donc, dis-moi où sont les armes, je m'occuperais d'eux en personne. ''

'' - Pas intéressé, je préfère m'en charger en solo.''

'' - T'en charger ? Pour quoi ? Revenir vers eux pour montrer que tu es le plus fort ? Qu'il n'aurait pas dû retourner leur veste ? Ils en ont rien à foutre de toi. ''

Rumlow ne put contenir le rire inébranlable qui se déploya de sa gorge. Il n'en pouvait plus de rire, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il se laissa rire encore un moment avant de s'arrêter et de faire retomber sa tête dans les deux coussins qu'on lui proposait. Il aurait continué si seulement la situation lui permettait mais il valait mieux ne pas pousser sa patience à ses limites.

'' - Ah... j'aurais jamais cru te voir dire ça un jour. ''

'' - Je sais que tu es rentré dans HYDRA pour des raisons qui m'échappent, continua-t-il comme si de rien ne s'était passé. mais ils t'implantent de fausses idées. Et c'est comme ça...qu'ils m'ont transformé en cet...assassin. ''

'' - Tu crois qu'il me manipule ? t'es loin du compte. ''

Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait maintenant, il vint tout juste de lui faire douter de ce qu'il avait fait avec HYDRA depuis tout ce temps passé avec eux. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment ne s'arrêter pas à l'expansion de sa force et faire tomber l'État américain et ce genre de connerie, il voulait plus. Quelque chose qui pourrait changer le monde et l'avenir qui lui réservait s'il continuait à se trimbaler ces supers hommes aux idées ridicules et irréalistes d'un monde meilleur. Paix et harmonie voulaient-ils, encore des conneries sous des arcs-en-ciel et une pluie d'étoiles filantes.

'' - Toi peut-être, t'étais qu'une coquille vide quand les Soviets t'ont remis sur pied. Ils avaient juste qu'à bousiller ta mémoire pour te faire changer de camp et le tour était joué. ''

'' - Je sais qu'il y a une partie de toi qui est bon, même après tout ces événements'', rajouta-il sceptique.

Encore le baratin du bon gars quelque part au fond. Comme quoi on n'était pas méchant mais qu'on le devenait, c'était seulement dans les films ces conneries.

'' - Je crois savoir pourquoi toi et Rogers êtes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde,''ajouta-t-il d'un air blasé.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu les protèges ? Ils ont tenté de te tuer. ''

Il passa sur les deux corps au sol et prit place sur le fauteuil. Il y avait tout juste des corps sans vie au sol, mais bien sûr tout le monde s'en branlait paisiblement. Rumlow laissa ses paroles lui trottaient dans l'esprit alors qu'il prenait un instant pour y réfléchir et contempler le plafond d'un blanc irréprochable.

'' - Merci, je l'avais remarqué joli cœur. Ça me touche ce que tu me dis mais je peux t'affirmer que je sais ce que je fais. J'ai encore une affaire à régler avec eux et avant que tu ne me poses la question, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à toi alors si tu veux me faire chanter ou me torturer, fais-le ou sinon casse-toi. ''

Maintenant, il en avait rien à faire de l'assassin près de lui. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, ses brûlures le hachaient à petit feu, même avec les médocs il avait cette sensation de mourir et de sentir sa peau s'enlever au fur et à mesure qu'elle cicatrisait. Il en redemanderait bien encore un peu de drogue d'hôpital pour s'évader un peu au moins, et planer quelques minutes.

Un long silence s'installa au détriment de Rumlow toujours les yeux divaguants sur le plafond. Pourquoi ne disait-il plus rien ? Il va se mettre à pleurer car il n'a pas d'arme ou tout simplement, était-il parti ? Il décida de baisser le regard et constata que rien de cela ne se produisit, il était toujours assis, le fixant maladroitement attendant une réponse en retour.

'' - Quoi ?''

'' - En 82, tu m'avais donné une barre à grignoter. ''

OK, celle-là non plus il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre. Rumlow ne put contenir sa surprise et certainement pas ses sourcils se fronçaient d'indignation et de perplexité. En 1982, il devait avoir quel âge ? 30 ans ou moins ? Il savait qu'il était jeune, tout juste promu de l'académie d'HYDRA. Bien sûr c'était une blague mais c'était vers là qu'il avait commencé à faire des missions sous HYDRA et plus tard, ils lui avaient trouvé une place au sein du SHIELD. Il avait un énorme potentiel, de nombreuses qualités et des compétences irréprochables. Soulevé d'une expérience de plusieurs années à la police et le voilà avec un dossier en béton. Il avait réussi le test sans grande difficulté avant de remonter hiérarchiquement des deux côtés de la pièce. Au SHIELD, il n'avait même eu pas besoin de se faire pistonner, tout le gâteau était pour lui jusqu'à ce que Captain America est retrouvé.

'' - Sans doute. ''

'' - Merci. ''

Il mentirait à lui-même en disant qu'il n'était pas touché par ce mot. Barnes avait les deux bras longés sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et il aurait parié qu'il avait une de ses jambes posées sur un corps au sol. Mais il n'allait pas lui poser cette question ni s'approcher pour voir mieux, c'était grotesque.

'' - C'est ta nouvelle méthode ? Jouer le bon flic ? ''

En réponse, il secoua la tête pour dire non. Il y sortit un petit tube contenant toutes sortes de capsules colorées. Il le posa sur la table incluse avec le lit et la poussa ensuite de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir l'objet de face mais surtout, de les attraper facilement à cette hauteur.

'' - Kétamine pour ta douleur. ''

'' - Et ? ''

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se cala sur le matelas, Rumlow dû se contenter de le laisser faire et se poussa de l'autre côté. Sous ses yeux, il enleva le bouchon qu'il posa à côté et fit tomber tout le reste sur la table. Brock ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire, son regard chavirait entre lui ou les capsules sur sa table à manger. L'une d'elles l'attira particulièrement, une personne lambda n'aurait rien vu mais lui, il lui suffit d'un seul coup d'œil pour que son dos frémisse lorsqu'il l'épela dans sa tête. Barnes releva ses cheveux en arrière et s'expliqua :

'' - L'hôpital te laisse croire qu'il te donne assez de sédatifs pour apaiser tes brûlures mais ce qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit c'est qu'ils ne te soignent plus car comme tu l'as déjà remarqué, tout le monde te préfère mort. Les accidents arrivent souvent, ils seront vite pardonnés. ''

'' - De la drogue ! Ça alors ! Merci, ironisa-t-il. Ça me touche beaucoup. ''

'' - Laisse-moi parler. ''

Son ton glaciale le cloua le bec.

'' - Tu peux peut-être cacher ta douleur face aux autres, mais pas à moi. Il y a assez sur cette table pour t'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Le reste, tu le trouveras dans la boite à gants. Chevrolet noire, immatriculée TPO8425. ''

Brock leva trois doigts aussi haut qu'il pouvait avec les menottes à sa main.

'' - C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? ''

Le menotté crût apercevoir une lueur joyeuse se balader dans ses yeux mais impossible que cela arrive un jour. Il était sonné, un changement radical de sujet, ce qu'il comprenait c'était qu'il n'était pas du tout le meneur de la conversation.

'' - Ton plan d'évasion. ''

'' - Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous... Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un preux chevalier, _Bucky_. ''

'' - Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire, _CrossBones_. Je te facilite juste l'accès à la sortie. ''

Une personne qui avait retenu son pense-bête à son bureau.

'' - Ils vont me libérer prochainement, je peux attendre quelques jours de plus. Ils ont rien pour me garder longtemps. ''

'' - On sait tout les deux que ta sortie en prison : c'est la mort. C'est maintenant ou jamais, c'est toi qui vois. ''

Encore un binz malsain. Barnes était dangereux, et ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il s'était faite de l'homme de main de Captain America. Il donnerait sa main à couper, cet homme cachait un profond secret même avant de se faire lobotomiser et transformer en un soldat obéissant. Sur les papiers officiels, il n'y aurait pas de preuves de ses actes mais la guerre transformait un homme et ce garçon avait dû faire des choses horribles pour la victoire de l'Amérique tant aimée.

'' - Je vais te répéter la même chose que tu m'as dit : tu peux faire ton bon samaritain avec tes belles paroles sur les autres, mais pas moi, je veux la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?''

Quand il le regardait mieux et l'écoutait, au final James Barnes avait toujours été le Winter Soldier. Et un homme qui a perdu son passé, n'avait plus rien à perdre.

'' - Tu dis que tu ne veux pas me tuer mais tu ramènes une capsule de cyanure, tu attends juste que je passe cette porte pour trouver un motif de le faire ou alors, tu veux m'imposer le suicide ? Depuis le début de notre conversation, personne n'est venue et je n'entends rien dans le couloir. Je peux t'assurer que les infirmières ont toujours été très bavardes.''

Le duel de regard se fit dans le silence, et l'insistance de Rumlow s'avéra efficace car l'autre coupa le contact et soupira. Il détourna ses yeux mettant son dos à découvert tandis qu'il se laissa visionner le reportage diffusé à la TV. Captain America était en train de prendre la parole et fixait la caméra comme s'il l'avait vu à travers l'écran. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait mais ses paroles n'avaient aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle.

'' - Il va me tuer pour avoir fait ça. ''

Il devait parler de Rogers, ses yeux bleus s'étaient adoucis comme si le fait de voir un vieux frère pouvait vous faire oublier vos problèmes.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour toi pour que tu me veuilles en liberté ? ''

'' - Le cyanure, dit-il en ignorant sa question. Je l'utiliserai seulement si tu ne t'enfuis pas dans les deux minutes qui vont suivre. Tu n'as qu'à prendre à droite en longeant le couloir. Tu prends l'ascenseur, -2 pour le parking souterrain et Rollins s'occupera du reste quand tu auras atteint la voiture. ''

'' - Il s'en est sorti ? ''

La question s'échappa dans sa bouche sans qu'il n'eût le temps de l'arrêter, il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes maintenant.

'' - Sale bâtard, tu m'as jamais laissé le choix !'' Lui cria-t-il à la figure.

Il jeta brutalement sur lui ses mains mais il comprit qu'après seulement que c'était inutile car les menottes étaient toujours là. Il se sentait dés à présent débile alors que les menottes tapaient contre les barres métalliques, surtout sa main droite qui était éloignée de lui. Il n'y avait que sa main gauche qui pouvait encore l'attraper, pas pour l'étrangler mais faire quelque chose. Mais Barnes l'avait prévu et l'empoigna du poignée. Il le serra tellement fort avec son bras cybernétique qu'il lâcha un grognement de frustration emmêlé à la douleur.

'' - Tu veux m'utiliser, mais je déteste qu'on me manipule. Quand je serais dehors, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire à présent. Je les tuerai tous, SHIELD, HYDRA, innocents... ''

Soudain, l'ex-soldat tira sur sa main. Les menottes se brisèrent alors qu'il laissa tomber son bras par la suite et se remit debout pour rejoindre l'autre main pour faire de même.

'' - Fais ce que tu veux, j'en prendrai la responsabilité quand Steve te retrouvera. ''

'' - Oh, je vois. Je suis une diversion et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? ''

'' - M'occuper d'HYDRA, trouver ce que j'ai fait et je ne veux pas qu'il soit à travers de ma route. Il ne comprend pas qu'il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Je ne le mérite pas. ''

Le téléphone posé sur le cabinet se mit alors à sonner, les deux hommes se regardèrent interloqués par les deux sonneries. Inattendu pour l'un, suspicion pour l'autre. Rumlow se redressa pour attraper le téléphone sur la table mais Barnes bougea avant.

[Rumlow ?]

C'était Sam.

'' - Oh, l'oiseau ! Quelle surprise ! ''

Rumlow articula en silence _populaire_ devant le soldat qui ne cessait de le dévisager.

[Je t'appelle pas Double Face Cramée donc tu te les gardes car je sais que tu en as d'autres en réserve.]

Il lui donna son accord en l'air, et appuya sur une touche pour mettre sa conversation sur haut-parleur. Ainsi, Barnes pouvait aussi entendre de quoi ils parlaient puisqu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

[C'est sans importance, t'écoutes jamais rien. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas en train de t'échapper...]

'' - J'ai toujours été un bon citoyen. ''

[...mais il est là, pas vrai ?]

Dés que sa dernière main fut libérée, il balança la capsule de cyanure et avala une autre. Les autres, il les gardait dans la main. Tout de suite, il ressentit l'effet de la kétamine sur son corps, ses muscles ne pesaient plus une tonne et quand il passa sa main sur son visage, la brûlure semblait n'exister que pour l'apparence mais la douleur était minimum maintenant. Après lui avoir enlevé les menottes, Barnes n'était pas étonné que Sam ait trouvé sa planque ici.

'' - Il va falloir être plus précis, je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler. ''

[Joue pas le con, il doit sans doute écouter. J'ai plusieurs alertes qui indiquent des anomalies à ton hôpital. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que la police arrive.]

'' - Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas venir surveiller ?''

Barnes enleva son sweat à capuche et lui donna. Il portait à présent une chemise rouge, le métal fit un bruit étrange quand celui-ci le contracta comme pour voir si le bras était en état de fonctionner. Il n'a pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son ami l'oiseau que Barnes prit de nouveau le téléphone, coupant le haut-parleur.

'' - C'est... C'est _Bucky_. Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus, d'avoir arraché tes ailes et de t'avoir poussé dans le vide. Dit à Steve de ne pas me chercher, il vaut mieux en terminer là. ''

Il coupa net la conversation sans attendre sa réponse, qui ne devait pas l'intéresser car il n'avait pas de compte à rendre. Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur sortie respective, Rumlow se retourna. Il eut juste le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne saute par la fenêtre, alors qu'ils étaient au 3ème étage.

'' - J'ai trouvé mieux finalement, je vais tuer Captain America et t'envoyer sa tête. ''

Barnes s'arrêta, les bras déjà calés autour de la fenêtre et il se retourna à son tour. Rumlow n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas un demi-sourire, ni un faux mais un vrai sur son visage. Quelque chose d'intense se propagea sur ce visage si décidé à anéantir tout ce qui appartenait à HYDRA. Par la télé, il avait entendu que de nombreux hommes politiques ou alors des cadres avaient été tué alors que rien ne les destinait à se faire tuer, ils étaient tous des hommes sans histoires. À part que, seuls ceux de l'organisation savaient exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait.

'' - Seulement si tu signes, je reviendrai quand tu seras de taille à m'affronter. Tu penses vraiment gagner contre lui et y échapper ? ''

Il avait du mal à en rire, si ça avait été réellement dit sur le ton de l'humour. Captain America était plus fort que lui, il devait se créer une armure digne de son nom pour survivre dans un combat avec lui.

'' - Gagner ? Toujours. Y _échapper_ ? Je verrais bien. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien James, alors je vais te dire où trouver des armes, il y a une planque de petits voyous dans le boulevard principal, quand tu verras la boutique Tuck's coiffure, dit leurs que tu viens de ma part, ils t'accueilleront _les bras ouverts_. ''

'' - Merci. ''

Il jeta un œil à droite et à gauche dans le couloir et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se demandait bien s'il les avait tous tué ou enfermés quelque part.

'' - Tu fonces droit dans la gueule du loup, ils savent que tu vas venir. Tu pourrais en ressortir en oubliant complètement pour quelles convictions tu te bats. ''

'' - C'est mon problème, lui répondit-il en passant un pied vers l'extérieur. Tu as peur pour moi ? ''

'' - Peut-être bien que je l'ai toujours été. ''

Son sourire s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'il disparut en se jetant dans le vide. Rumlow prit ça comme une réponse, c'était bien dommage que Bucky était du mauvais côté de la balance. Une guerre allait éclater et il était au centre de toutes les attentions.


End file.
